


All of me loves all of you

by mrsmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: & cris thinks he has found his mate, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discipline, Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Training, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, alpha! cris, leo is a lost puppy, omega! leo, ruts, sheriff!Cristiano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmessi/pseuds/mrsmessi
Summary: "Come out already little one.." Cristiano said with a sigh holding out his hand. The small guy stared at Cristiano's hand for a moment, Cristiano thought he's probably trying to assess the situation so he gave him another soft smile. The omega hesitantly reached out for Cristiano's hand."Good boy" Cristiano praised."Huh..?" the omega looked at him with confused, big brown doe eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sese can you see anything?" Cristiano asked playing with his gun.

"Um..theres a boat.." Sergio replied looking through the telescope.

"a boat!?"*"..& you didn't tell me" Cristiano grumbled.

"Its not moving..." 

"Thats how pirates work! now move..." Cris said, annoyed.

"Shh...let me see..i can see movement in the-..." Sergio hushed his teammate kept looking through the telescope.

"Sese look i'm pointing my gun at your ass" Gerard said pointing his gun exactly where he said.

"I point my dick at your ass every night.." Sergio finally turned back & winked at Geri.

"He's lying...I'm the top!" Gerard let everyone in the room know with a gasp.

"Guys enough! Its an important mission...MOVE!!" Cristiano shoved him away from the telescope so he can check himself "hmm congratulations Sese you've spotted something correctly for the first time..."*"someone check the radar.."

"Its about two kilometers away from us...unnamed ship" Marcelo told him checking the big computer screen.

"So we can confirm its a pirate boat.." Cristiano mumbled moving the telescope left n' right to see if there are any other boats.

"Can i change into my super-agent clothes now!? Its so boring to work wearing normal clothes" Sergio complained & Gerard nodded in agreement.

"If we had to wear our uniforms, we wouldn't have come in this stupid commercial ship..." Iker said with a sigh "this is a surprise attack okay?"

"I do not understand why the government will send a private team to eliminate pirates when they've a whole army & if you're hiring us then let us do it our way why all this drama?" Gerard shrugged pointing to his jeans.

"Because government can't kill them so easily, i heard the human right activists n' all want government to negotiate with them but they want them dead-..."

"they are coming at us...grab your guns & be in position" Cristiano suddenly jumped around to face his team.

"What are we supposed to do?" Marcelo asked & the tall portuguese glared at him "..i mean kill 'em all? capture a few?"

"Were you even listening to me when i was demonstrating!?" Cristiano tried to keep himself calm "yes! kill most of them & arrest 1-2 for information now here..." he handed him his AK-102.

"They're only 1000 meters away from us.." Sergio said looking at the computer radar.

"uh oh i think they got a machine gun in their speed boat" Gerard said checking a medium sized speed boat coming at them through telescope.

"Can you see how many people are there?"

"7-8? not sure, its too dark"

"..give them warning when they come within 800 meters" Cristiano commanded & Gareth, another team member did as he was asked.

"We're getting a response message..." Gareth turned the radio volume up.

'...you've been surrounded...this is a pirate ship. You're surrounded'

"They're speeding up..." Marcelo said checking the computer again.

"Give them warning" Cristiano said as Sergio helped him wearing his bulletproof jacket.

"We'll bomb you warning?"

"No asshole! send 'em a stay away from us warning" & Marcelo did as he was asked ignoring all the threat messages coming from the radio.

They're just 700 meters away from us"*"600 now.."

"Guys take positions" Cristiano commanded. Gerard & some other went on the deck while Iker took his team to cover the engine room & second floor of the ship. Suddenly there were continuous gunshots coming from the dark.

"Stay down, stay down everyone" Geri said through his walkie-talkie.

"Turn off the lights, i'm going out...good luck" Cristiano said to Marcelo before storming out of the room. Marcelo turned off the emergency power button to turn off all the lights of the ship, only the engine & the computers were running.

They could see a speedboat coming towards them & after a minute or two the firing stopped.

"They're with us, i repeat they're with us" Marcelo updated everyone about the movements of the pirates through the walkie-talkie. A sharp clunking noise confirmed the ship has been anchored then pirates started climbing up in the ship.

"there are eight pirates.." Gareth told everyone through the walkie-talkie as he was hiding behind stairs closest to them he could see the pirate group standing in a cluster & discussing plans.

"They bought a kid with 'em"*"he's confused of what to do lmao" Geri said looking at the smaller figure who just got slapped on his head by their leader.

"Geri this is not a time for jokes" Iker replied "i can see three pirates coming in the second floor"

The pirate group unaware of their presence divided themselves into two groups to raid the ship & search for it crew members. Two of them were guarding the deck, three tried to break into the ship while other three were on the second floor.

"They've locked down the ship! Miguel blow up this door" one of them said kicking on a door while another guy quickly took out a dynamite from his bag, he was about to blast the door open-

"No so fast assholes..." Iker said standing with his gun pointed at them with Gareth, Sergio & Luis doing the same. The startled pirates tried to fire at them but they blocked & hit them before they could shoot.

"This has been a trap...!" One of them shouted as he tried to run away punching Gareth, the other two tried to get away from their grip & run away but they were shot dead from the back, within second the floor was covered with crimson liquid. The group left the the bodies there & started chasing the first pirate who got away. The firing sound alarmed all other pirates who were on the deck & they started retaliating & thats when the Cristiano's team came out of the dark.

"Alex we don't have enough backup to fight back...lets go" the man who got out of Gareth's grip yelled at one of his man before jumping into the sea & two other guys stopped firing & jumped too. Before all others could follow they were shot dead. Cristiano shot one of them in the head before he quickly ran to the edge. The fired at the three pirates escaping on their speedboat but it was too dark so he couldn't hit his target.

"Gerii! get the speedboat ready..." he yelled angrily.

"Cristiano you better stay in the ship since you're the captain...let me go" Gerard as the team lowered a speedboat quickly "they'll be dead i promise" Cristiano took a second to think before nodding.

\------

Sergio & Marcelo dragged the bloody dead bodies in the computer room.

"man..don't make a mess here" Cristiano complained dramatically.

"Thats what you deserve for sending Geri alone to get those pirates.." Sergio grumbled.

"We couldn't find the body bags" Marcelo rolled his eyes at Sergio.

"He's not alone...Javier & Gareth went with him. He's not a baby...or an omega" Cristiano said defensively.

"You know how he's a very un-alpha alpha right?" Sergio sighed.

"We're back bitches!" Gerard entered the room throwing his hands up in air like he's returning after winning a war.

"A little help here will be appreciated..." Mascherano said from the back as he & Gareth dragged three dead bodies.

"I shot 'em dead okay so you guys will have to do that yourself" Gerard said dramatically.

"Um guys? there were eight pirates but we've only seven here.." Ivan said pointing at dead bodies.

"Are you sure...-oh fuck!" Cristiano cursed rubbing his face with a tired huff after a moment of silence "check the water & search the ship. He has to be here since he wasn't in the speedboat"

Geri & Sergio checked the sea with floodlights to see if anyone was in the water while went to search the ship.

\------

Cristiano flopped on the bed of his tiny cabin with a tired sigh. He checked every corner of the ship not once but twice with his team but they couldn't find anyone. He took a file that was kept on the study table to reread the mission details again, his men have successfully eliminated one of the most dangerous pirate gang members he should be happy but instead he is feeling a bit restless so he decided on writing the mission report tonight only.

Twenty minutes later he sat there with a pen in his hand, staring at the blank paper. He's not sure from where he'll start today...there's a faint sweet scent that is distracting him but yet somehow he finds it soothing. He's not sure of its origin, he didn't bother to find it either so he just leaned against the backrest of his chair & inhaled deeply closing his eyes to take in more of this sweet scent. His peace was disturbed by an imperceptible movement by the door of his cabin.

"Who's there!?" Cristiano asked in an alarmed tone as he took out his gun, making his way towards the door. Another shuffling noise, now Cristiano is sure there is someone hiding in the dark, he can feel the person's breathing.

He stepped closer to the door quietly like a tiger walking towards his prey with a torch & his gun, he followed the breathing, someone trying to hold back sobs..."who are you?" he finally found the guy. A small body curled up to himself, hiding himself under the hydraulic pipes. Cristiano pointed the torch at his face & tried to drag him out of there by his collar but the smaller guy tried to attack him with a knife he was hiding with a defiant sob. "Hey..!" Cristiano quickly dropped the gun & got his hand in a tight grip before he could hurt him & thats when he smelled it...its that scent, this guy is the origin of that scent. The teary, pleading eyes of the smaller guy made Cristiano pick up his gun & tuck it back in his holster "you're an omega...what are you doing here?" The other guy just kept staring at him, sobbing instead of giving him a reply "don't even think about it.." Cristiano said firmly kicking away the knife when he noticed the smaller guy take a glance at it "I'm not going to hurt you.." Cristiano's expression softened as he squatted down & placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cris what-...what the fuck?"

"No no don't shoot!" Cristiano wrapped his arms around the curled up body protectively seeing Sergio pointing his gun at him "he's a omega"

"An omega?..then why can't i smell him?" Sergio said with a frown walking closer to them.

"I don't know...maybe he's using some kind of scent blocker" Cristiano tried to smell him but the smaller body tried to push him away by hitting him on his chest."hey- stop...alright sto-..omega stop!" Cristiano's voice came out a bit harsher than he intended which made the smaller person gasp & he stopped throwing his hands "we won't hurt you but you've to talk so we can help you.." Cristiano tried again but it seems like the omega doesn't trust him & he just tried to move back further into the darkness. Ivan & Gareth was already there to check if somethings wrong but they decided not to intervene "i know you are scared of us..." Cristiano caressed his knee "you came with them right?..the pirates?"*"...& its okay"

"...maybe he's mute?" Gereth said after a minute of silence.

"Maybe...& probably those pirates were involved in some omega trafficking? or else why would he be with a pirate gang?" Sergio said.

"But why would they bring an omega to loot a ship?"

"I don't know.."

"Come out already little one.." Cristiano said with a sigh holding out his hand "its so hot here...i'm sure you're hungry too" the little guy whimpered at that, his tousled hair coming all over his face. He stared at Cristiano's hand for a moment, Cristiano thought he's probably trying to assess the situation so he gave him another soft smile. The omega hesitantly reached out for Cristiano's hand.

"Good boy" Cristiano praised.

"Huh..?" the omega looked at him with confused, big brown doe eyes. His head crashed with the metal pipes while he tried to stand up, Cristiano got him before he could collapse on the floor.

"...that has to hurt" Sergio mumbled.

"Oh my god this knocked him out? jeez omegas are so weak & clumsy"

"He got a little cut here alright?..do you want me to smack your face against these metal pipes & see how your body reacts to it?" Cristiano told Gareth with a frown "lets lay him down somewhere, he needs some first aid"

"Um where? there's no extra room...or a cell. Lets leave him on the deck?" Sergio said.

"He can stay in my cabin.." Cristiano said with a sigh looking down at the sleeping face of the small omega. There's something about him, his scent...the way he made Cristiano feel that wouldn't allow Cristiano to leave him tied on the deck.


	2. Chapter 2

Lionel hummed in his sleep kicking his leg as consciousness kicked in, he tried to roll on his side but a sharp pain in his head made him hiss, he tried to touch his head but he can't move his hand...& it feels so heavy. He finally forced himself to open his eyes to see what's restricting his movements. All his sleep vanished when he saw his hand handcuffed to the bed, his heart started beating ten times faster as he remembered last night's events.

"Hey you're awake.."

Lionel looked at the tall man who caught him last night narrowing his eyes.

"Are you feeling better now?" Cristiano rested his hand on his thin bicep with a friendly smile but the omega flinched a bit in fear "...please don't be scared of me" his smile got replaced by a hurt expression "i'm not gonna hurt you, nobody's gonna hurt you here"*"do you wanna sit up?" Cristiano asked seeing the other one get restless "what is your name?"*"..are you mute?" He asked with a sigh after a moment of silence.

"..noh!" the omega replied with a frown as if Cristiano's words insulted him.

"Then tell me what your name is little omega"*"i know last night has been rough but you don't have to be scared of us. If we wanted to hurt you we'd have done it already"

Lionel thought for a moment, he noticed the blanket draped over him. He can trust this man he told himself "Uh..my name is leo...-'el"

"Lionel?" Cristiano repeated with a smile & the omega gave him a nod "...but you want people to call you Leo?" another nod & Cristiano's smile got bigger.

"..a-are you going to kill me?"

"No...we won't kill an innocent omega"

"You're gonna let me go?" Lionel asked with wide eyes.

"Of course no...i'll never leave an omega alone" Cristiano said with a frown.

"What are you gonna do with me?" Leo has shifted to the corner of the bed already.

"Thats depends on the informations you give me"*"don't worry you just have to tell me how you ended up with that pirate gang & where your home is...we'll take you to your family" Cristiano said quickly seeing the other one get scared "Leo tell me about your family...give me your address or contact number of your relatives" he urged.

"...i-i don't have one" the omega replied sobbing.

"Did the pirates kidnap you...?"*"okay you don't have to say" him gave him a sympathetic look "we'll find a home for you okay, i'll call all the omega training centers & see if they can take another omega...we will come up with som-...hey why are you crying?" Cristiano asked worriedly seeing the other one break into tears.

"Please don't send me to a training center..." Leo cried pressing his free hand on his mouth.

"Uh..but-..."

"..please al-alpha" Leo hicupped. The crying omega calling him 'alpha' gave Cristiano goosebumps & he wants nothing more than to hug & kiss the omega & hand him a cup of hot chocolate but Cristiano shrugged off all those thoughts, he works as a private secret agent, he is a workaholic...he doesn't need a omega now, they're too needy.

"Um-...ok ok, we'll think about that later...have your breakfast now alright" Cristiano said & even though he doesn't want to leave Leo he forced himself to walk out of the room.

\-----

"He's not eating.."Ivan said frustratedly walking into the computer room "& he's asking for the 'handsome alpha'" he said looking at Cristiano.

"I can't go.." Cristiano huffed.

"Why not?"

"Crying omegas are my weakness"

"Since when ?" Marcelo laughed.

"I don't know...he's cries so pretty" everyone in the room gave him a look "..i mean he looks at me with pleading eyes, jutting out his lips...i don't know what he wants me to do...& he has a really sweet scent"

"Dude..!" Gareth have him a fake disgusted look.

"Maybe he's the one for Cristiano...OMG! yes, he's the one.." Sergio said excitedly.

"Hey no, its nothing like that okay" Cristiano said turning to the other side of the room to hide his embarrassment "i- i'm going to him...i don't want a sick omega in my ship"

\-----

"Leo.." Cristiano said with a sigh.

"Alpha" Leo mewled with red glassy eyes.

"What do you want little omega?"

"Please don't send me to a training center...let me go please" Leo begged.

"I can't do that..what kind of an alpha will i be if i leave a distressed omega alone"

"I can take care of myself"

"You can take care of yourself..?" Cristiano laughed "you're an omega, you *need* someone to take care of you" Lionel's sobs only got louder at that.

"I can..."

"Why do you want to stay alone?...you're an omega" Cristiano asked arching an eyebrow.

"You don't know how bad they treat omegas in those training centers...i-i don't wanna go. Please alpha.." Leo begged rattling the handcuff. 

"I told you we'll think about that later, you need to eat now...& you can call me Cristiano" he took the food tray kept in the side table & placed it on the bed in front of Lionel "there you go.." when he saw the other one making no real effort he took it on himself "i don't want a sick omega in my ship so here, open your mouth.." Cristiano said sternly holding a spoonful of fried beans "don't make me do it omega" he warned but he only got louder sobs in reply. Lionel is like a sad, lost puppy & Cristiano doesn't want to do anything to hurt him more so he came up with another idea "don't be so stubborn now Leo" he said rubbing his nape, omegas are touch sensitive in their neck so Lionel moaned at the pleasurable feeling. He can't remember when was the last time someone made an affectionate gesture towards him so even though he wanted to fight back, he couldn't stop himself from leaning to the touch & rubbing his cheek against the alpha's pulse...it felt so good.

Cristiano took his chance to put the spoon between Leo's parted lips "don't give me that look now" he said with a smirk seeing the omega glare at him but didn't try to move away "you like this huh?" He fed Leo some more food while he kept massaging his nape "...just like a kitten" he muttered more to himself.

"Leo you're awake...!" Gerard stormed into the room & the omega seemed a little taken aback with the other man rushing towards him suddenly "Leo its me, Geri...your childhood friend"

"He probably doesn't remember you..or know you. Stop scaring him" Cristiano said.

"Geri...?" it took Lionel a few seconds to process what's happening. His tears filled with new wave of tears "Gerii.." a drop of tear rolled down his cheek as he tried to move closer to the tall guy.

"Where were you all these years huh?" Gerard hugged him tightly while Leo kept crying against him "shh...its alright, you're alright now. I'm with you"

"Geri..." Leo sniffled.

"So you guys really know eachother...wow" Cristiano sat there dumbfounded. He didn't believe when Gerard told him that he knows Leo & Geri couldn't proove it because Leo was asleep.

"I told you.." Gerard replied grumpily "Leo where were you all these years?" He turned towards Leo.

"Geri please take me away from here...pweasee" He begged.

"Leo nobody is gonna hurt you here" Geri stroked his hair "Cris if you even think about hurting him i'm gonna break you" Cristiano rolled his eyes at that.

"I told him that nobody's gonna hurt him here ten times already"

"then why are you crying?" Geri looked down at the crying omega with worried expression.

"...don't wanna go to a training center" Lionel sobbed.

"Okay-..."

"Will you please tell your friend to let me go?...you guys won't see me again i swear"

"Leooo!"*"we can't do that. I'm not leaving you alone-...you can't go alone like this okay? where are your parents!?" Geri asked him with a gasp.

"I- I've no one.." Leo ducked his head back in Geri's jacket & kept crying.

"Alright shh..calm down okay, but please tell me how you got into a pirate ship" Geri said rubbing his back, Cristiano was about to say something but Geri stopped him with a glare while the other one gave him an understanding nod before leaving.

\------

"Um guys?" Geri said standing by of the door of the computer room where everyone was killing their time "he needs a place to stay" he looked at Cristiano.

"But did he end up with a pirate gang?" Cristiano asked frustratedly.

"Its..its a long story, a sad one...his family moved out of the city after he presented as an omega"*"but then his father sold him to a training center which is also an auction house when he was 15" he continued after a small pause "life there...wasn't really good. He escaped two years later with some other omegas. He needed suppressant & scent blockers so he was forced to join an underground drug smuggler gang but they got caught by the authorities but he managed to escape that too with some friends before he landed in that pirate gang" he said with a sad sigh.

"...thats sad" Cristiano mumbled.

"I was wondering if he can live with us for some days...Sese?" Geri looked at his mate.

"What? No..."

"He's my friend okay!? I'm not abandoning him"

"Geri its not safe for him to live with two alphas &...& he's smelling so much already, i don't know..." Sergio huffed.

"Fine...i'll help him escape myself"

"Geri calm down...he can come with me" Cristiano blurted out & everyone in the room turned at him in shock "not in my house, he can live in my mum's house" he rolled his eyes.

"That'd great...thank you so much!" Geri pulled Cristiano for a tight hug.

"Its alright man.."*"..you're choking me now" he coughed trying to push Geri away.

"...I'd choke you but then Leo won't have a home" Geri pulled away with a grin "...or a mate"

"Shut up!" Cristiano mumbled trying to hide his blush "Marcelo can speed up the fucking ship? The dead bodies will start decomposing"

"We're already going fast enough, we'll dock by afternoon" Marcelo told him "why don't you go & spend some time with your mate?"

"what is he doing?..does he need anything?" Cristiano asked ignoring Marcelo.

"He's sleeping.." Geri replied grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & feedback much appreciated 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments & kudos if you liked the story 

"Come back soon.." Sergio said in a whiny tone.

"It won't take long, i promise.." Gerard replied placing his hands on his lover's shoulder.

"Guys we've to leave now" Cristiano said with a sigh.

"Why can't Cristiano take him alone?" Sergio kept complaining ignoring Cristiano.

"Because he's my friend & he's scared to go alone-.."

"Alright enough, break it up now..." Cristiano said dragging Geri with him, he's done waiting!

"Hey what're you complaining about? You'll get to spend the whole drive with your mate" Sergio pointed at him accusingly before turning at his boyfriend "be home soon..i'll make your favorite dinner" he leaned to give his lover goodbye kiss.

After the ship was docked in the port, the team smuggled Leo out of it as any prisoner or person rescued during their mission has to be handed over to the state so now Cristiano & Gerard is taking him across the country to Cristiano's mother's house as planned.

The loud noise of the car door closing made Leo flinch who was lost in his own thoughts all this time. He knew this would happen, he knew he'd eventually get caught but still he is not ready to give up his freedom, the fact that he's never gonna be free again makes him want to cry. He thought at least Geri would help him but it seems like he has grew up to be like any other alpha & now he's letting another alpha take him somewhere he knows nothing about, Leo didn't object because when has any alpha cared about what an omega has to say plus he thinks anywhere is better than being sent to a training center.

"Leo put on the seatbelt" Cristiano said with a friendly tone. Why is he even bothering? Why is he being nice & friendly & giving Leo this tingly feeling in his heart that he can't describe in words with that overly gorgeous smile? Leo knows its only because Geri is still here & he'll started treating him like a shit the moment Geri leaves so he just glared at him. Cristiano turned back & did it for him with a sigh.

"Listen to your alpha Leo" Geri said with a grin & Cristiano kicked him in the leg immediately to shut up.

"He's not my alpha!" Leo literally yelled at his childhood friend, even though Gerard laughed it off the other alpha didn't take it well.

"Thats not how an omega should behave.." Cristiano said with a frown starting the car engine.

"Huh.." Leo folded his legs against his chest & turned his head to look outside the window.

\-----

"What!? he-he's okay right?...where is he right now!?" Lionel heard his friend ask someone hysterically on the phone standing outside by the car, Cristiano standing with him with a serious face.

Instead of listening to more of their conversation Leo planned about running away. The door is not locked he can just open the door & run! run! run till they can't catch him anymore, it'll be easy since they're standing in the middle of a highway with deserted fields on both side. & Leo did what he thought, after unbuckling his seatbelt he carefully tried to open the door trying his best to not make any noise, eyes on both the alphas whole time, after opening the door he creeped out of the car as slowly as possible so that the other two doesn't notice any movement. Once he was out he didn't look back & started running.

"Oh fuck, he's running away-..." Cristiano didn't waste a second after seeing Leo trying to run away & started running after him, so did Gerard.

"Leo stop!" His friend shouted from the back but Leo changed his direction & entered the field leaving the road. Even though he's small & thin he runs pretty fast but today he's running bare feet as his shoes got lost somewhere yesterday in the ship so the hot ground & pebbles under his legs is effecting his speed. He not sure how long he can do it under the sun & with that constant discomfort in his feet, his malnutritioned body is asking for a break already plus he can hear both the alphas getting closer & closer. Suddenly his feet twisted on the uneven ground & he fell, before he could even think of standing up Cristiano was already there, pinning him down. This was his last chance of being free again if he ran a little faster, if he was a bit more stronger they probably wouldn't be able to catch him "Leo why did you do?" Gerard said with a frown.

"Seriously? Thats all you're gonna say to your friend?" Cristiano asked incredulously looking up at him.

"What else do you want me to say? Can you blame him? He got treated like shit his whole life, he's probably thinking we're gonna do the same" Geri said defending his friend "Leo are you okay?" he cooed getting down on his knees & helped the omega sit up "Can you stand up?" Lionel nodded sniffling, but he wasn't crying no he's not gonna show any weakness. Both Cristiano & Geri helped the sad omega get on his feet but Leo's feet is hurt, he almost collapsed when he tried to take the first step but Cristiano got him.

"I think he has sprained his ankle" Cristiano picked him up without wasting any time, Lionel kept squirming in protest "Leo..Lionel stop, you're gonna fall!" Cristiano tightened his grip around the little omega & while he was doing it he subconsiously sniffed him...Leo's sweet smell has changed, he is very upset but still it left an effect on Cristiano "Leo everything is going be fine soon" he muttered in the omega's ear, Leo stopped fighting & blinked at him in confusion. Cristiano gave him a warm smile as he continued walking towards the car.

\----

After about twenty minutes of drive they stopped in front of a motel & it made Leo panick. Was this all just a plan? They bought him to a motel so that they can sell him to a whorehouse, he can't believe Geri would betray him like this but after all he's an alpha, they never keep their word so he shouldn't have kept any expectations.

"Leo.." Gerard started with a tired huff "..Sergio kind of had an accident and he's in hospital..i-i need to go"*"but hey Cristiano is going to be with you so you don't need to worry-..."

"Shut up Geri, i know bought me here to sell me in this whorehouse" Leo said flatly, he's exhausted, he simply doesn't care what they do with him anymore...he tried, he kept trying for five years to keep himself safe but now he's just exhausted.

"Wha- what the fuck!? How could you even-...don't you trust me?" His friend asked in absolutely shock.

"No i don't! I don't believe you alphas...y-you all are same" Leo said with disgust.

"All alphas are not same Leo" Cristiano said shaking his head & it made Lionel think because he sounded so sincere "we bought you here because Geri needs to go to his injured partner, he needs the car & i didn't want to make you walk for miles"

"Yes he asked me to drop both of you here because this was the nearest motel. Leo please understand i really need to go...i have to" Gerard tried desperately but Leo just shrugged in reply "Leo you're absolutely safe with Cristiano & i promise i'll come to see you as soon as i can"

"Lionel..don't be so harsh on your friend-.."

"I don't even care anymore.." Leo mumbled cutting off Cristiano "..-g-go to your partner-..go" he said with glassy eyes after a moment of silence.

"I'll come to see you soon i promise" Gerard whispered in his ear hugging him tightly.

Gerard drove off after telling Cristiano to treat Leo like an angel & reminding him what he'll do to him if Leo gets hurt while he's with him, Cristiano just rolled his eyes & promised he'll treat Leo like a precious flower.

"Lets go inside okay" Cristiano said putting his hands around Leo so that he doesn't tries to run away again. Leo nervously eyed the alphas who were standing in the dusty driveway, they all looked like gang members with tattoos, beard n' all, one of them looked at him & Leo looked down immediately as he shifted closer to Cristiano, Cris felt the omega tensing so he tightened his grip around Leo "you're safe with me okay" Cristiano lips brushed against Lionel's skin as he whispered the words in Leo's ears. The scent blocker is probably wearing away because he could smell the faint sweet scent coming from Leo so he quickened their pace. "i need a room..twin bed" he told the man in the reception.

"We're out of twin share room right but we do've a deluxe room & rest arr standard-..hey he's an omega" he stated pointing at Leo.

"I'm aware of it.."

"Relationship?"

"He's mine" Cristiano said without looking at Leo.

"He's not mated"

"I just bought him"

"He's not wearing any collar"

"He'll get one soon"

"You need to collar your omega, omegas without collar is not allowed here...unless they're here to satisfy one of our clients...sorry boss but rules are rules" Leo can see the smirk in that sweaty motel manager's face, both he & Cristiano knows he's doing this on purpose, these cheap alphas just like harassing & hurting innocent omegas just for fun.

"I don't have any collar to give him here" Cristiano said gritting his teeth, he's running out of patience now plus he isn't taking some random alpha trying to scare *his* omega.

"Oh you can give him this..." the man said placing a old, greasy collar on the desk from somewhere under the desk. Cristiano heard Leo's sharply drawn breath who tightened his grip on his jacket.

"Thats dirty...my omega is going to wear a collar that i give him not this old, ugly piece of leather" Cristiano said quickly & he means it, he doesn't want Leo wear this ugly thing.

"I'm sure you're gonna buy him some expensive, comfortable collar but he has to wear this till he's here or else so service." There were two more people already in the reception hall, watching the argument.

Cristiano thought for a moment before looking down at Leo who was looking up at him with glassy eyes, full of hope & it did things to Cristiano. He's not sure what to do now, he doesn't want to break Leo's trust but he really need at place to stay right now or else they'll be stranded in the highway without a car & food.

"Leo.."

"I don't want to wear it please.." Leo mewled ducking his face in Cristiano's jacket & Cristiano stilled for a moment.

"He doesn't want to wear it"

"So?..you're his alpha...you need to behave omega" the manager looked at Leo "& how can you take no for an answer from your omega" the man said in disbelief looking back at Cristiano. Cristiano could hear Leo sniffle against his chest & thats it the manager has crossed his line by making the little omega cry, he took out his gun in a blink of an eye & held it against the forehead of the manager & one of the other guys standing in the room pointed another gun at him, Leo panicked, not sure about what to do. By now Cristiano has earned his trust & Leo knows he needs him to keep himself safe so he has to do something. Those people probably saw this coming, a lot of dangerous people come in these kind of motels so they were prepared. 

"Pwease stop.." Leo said suddenly taking the collar from the desk with shaky hand. His sniffles turned into sobs as he bought it closer to his neck then finally broke into tears when he tried to put it around his neck...this is so so humiliating! Collars are symbol of ownership & he absolutely hated them when he was in training center but nobody owns him, he was born a free man, how come his biology makes him someone's slave? But this is the only way to get them away from this situation.

"Let me do it.." Cristiano clasped the collar for him with the gun still in his hand "don't cry baby" he cooed hugging Leo closer to his body "i'll take the deluxe room" Cristiano glared at the manager who nodded with a smirking before handing the room key to the guy who had pointed a gun at them just few minutes ago.

Lionel kept crying like a baby sitting on the floor when they were in the room, Cristiano could do nothing to help him, he did ask Leo to take off the collar, he even tried to do it himself but the omega replied with a : 'don't touch me' & Cristiano understands it must be very hard for an omega who didn't get trained well & has been away from mainstream society. After a few minutes Lionel was struggling for air, his face was all red from crying.

"Lionel you need to calm down now" Cristiano said with a sigh but the omega paid no heed so Cristiano picked him up placed him on the bed "..stop fighting" he just muttered hoping Leo would stop fighting but instead he winced when a wave of pain shot up his injured ankle, it didn't go unnoticed by Cristiano but he decided not to comment instead he opened his bag & took out a small bottle of chloroform & poured some in a piece of cloth, Leo didn't even notice Cristiano doing it "Leo here..." the alpha pressed the cloth against his nose & mouth "i'm so sorry babe but this is for your own good" Cristiano murmured an apology as Leo thrashed on the bed, his screams got muffled by the cloth pressed on his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Cristiano occasionally glanced at Lionel who was sitting with his knees folded to his chest, curled up in the seat beside Cristiano, still sniffling. Cristiano took off his collar when he was sleeping but it wasn't enough to comfort the omega instead he feels betrayed that Cristiano drugged him & his ankle has swollen upbadly too. He has been a big ball of misery all day. The sudden break made him jerk forward, he looked at the alpha with a confused expression, looking for an explanation why he stopped the car in middle of the deserted highway but Cristiano got out of the car without saying anything & opened the trunk. Lionel turned around to see what he was doing this time instead of planning another escape. He gasped when he noticed him dragging the motel manager who made him wear collar last night out of the trunk. The alpha mercilessly punched & kicked him dropping him on the hot, dusty road.

"You made my omega cry!..you made my omega cry!?...how dare you son of a-..." Cristiano kicked him.

"Cristiano stop!..please stop!" Lionel mewled almost crying but instead of listening to the omega, Cristiano dragged the bleeding man lying on road till Leo could see him properly through the window & thats when Lionel noticed the older man was wearing the same collar he made him wear last night. He looked at Cristiano in shock, he couldn't believe the alpha was actually beating the shit out of a motel manager just because he hurt the feelings of an omega.

*Why would Cristiano care so much?*

&

*Did he just say 'my omega'?*

"Apologize to him right now!" Cristiano growled to the older man grabbing him by his collar.

"S-Sorry.." the older man said looking at the omega.

"...stop hurting him please" Leo pleaded. Cristiano was sure he'd end this man here but the omega's pleading voice made him change his mind so he just punched the guy one last time making sure it breaks his jaw & returned inside the car leaving him there on the road.

\----

"Leo we need to talk about some things before we go inside the house" Cristiano said pulling the car in the driveway of a modern, fairly big house. He sighed when he got no answer from the omega "this is very important...listen- look at me omega" Cristiano run his fingers across Leo's nape soothingly. Getting caressed in his most sensitive spot made Lionel whimper & look at the alpha who gave him a satisfied smile "like i & Gerard told you, you are going to stay in my mother's house till we find a more permanent solution for you but for now you've to remember two important things, one : i know you're sad, you are angry but you'll behave yourself from the moment you step inside that house" Cristiano said pointing at the house while Lionel kept staring at him with furrowed brows & trembling lips, fear evident in his face "...my mum n' my sisters...they're good people, you've to be nice to them as they've nothing to do with all this, you understand?"*" & number two : you will NOT try to run away from here. If you try to run away...trust me omega you'll get caught & get severely punished, understood?" Lionel nodded to Cristiano's words, the threat in his voice was clear, if he breaks any rules he'll have to face the consequences "use your words little one"

"..m-mm yes" Leo forced himself say it.

"Good boy" Cristiano petted him before getting out of the car "..come" he said opening the door for the omega, he even helped him unbuckle the seatbelt.

He put an arm around Leo's hip before walking towards the door. Before he could ring the doorbell it was opened by one of his sisters.

"Is this your omega? He's so cute!" She asked with a grin eyeing.

"I told you we rescued him...stop freaking him out Elma" Cristiano mumbled with a hint of red on his cheeks as he shoved past her inside the house dragging the omega with him.

"If you don't want him for yourself then why did you bought him home huh? Why didn't you take him to a omega shelter?" Katia, his other sister said as she walked into the living room from the kitchen along with another older women.

"Stop teasing him you both, its about time Cristiano-..."

"mãe.." Cristiano whined. His tone would make the omega laugh if he wasn't too scared right now. "I need to talk with you guys-..um-...Elma why don't you take him to the guest room" he said looking at Lionel making it obvious to the omega that Cristiano wants to talk with his family in private...& its about him.

"Aww look at him, he doesn't want to leave our baby brother!" Elma gush seeing the omega tightened his grip around Cristiano's bicep.

"Will you all please stop scaring him! He is not my omega nor do i have any intention of claiming him"

"..mm?" a whimper left Leo's mouth without his permission, he looked up at Cristiano with a pained expression.

"Don't hurt his feelings now.." Dolores, Cristiano's mother said noticing the hurt in Lionel's face.

"I didn't mean it like that.." Cristiano regrets his words. Omega's never take rejections well, he should have been more careful "i'd very much to have you as my mate if you wish the same.." he said truthfully "nobody will force you to do anything...thats all i was trying to say"*"but that is not important now..Leo why don't you go to the rest room & rest for a while? Nobody will hurt you here, i promise...i'll see you after a while alright" Cristiano said quickly.

"Come on darling lets put you into something comfy, you look like you've been through hell" Elma cooed guiding Lionel upstairs who has mostly been nonverbal the whole time. He is still not sure what to feel about these people. They don't look hostile at all instead he is feeling quite comfortable right now even though he was a bit apprehensive first, its probably because Cristiano is around. He trusts the alpha that he'll protect him from any harm "you are Leo right?" Elma asked him as she opened the door of a room for him to enter. Leo gave her a nod "cute name.."*"you are going to stay here & there's a bathroom over there" she said pointing at the bathroom door.

Lionel looked around the room with his lips parted in surprise. Will they really let an omega live in a room? the proper room with a bed that looks comfortable & plush carpet on the floor!?

"I'll be right back with some clothes. You can take a quick shower if you want to" Leo shaked his head a 'no' to her suggestion. He doesn't want to get naked right now.

Elma returned with peach sweatshirt & maroon track pants. Cristiano had asked her to keep a set of outfit that will more 'omega appropriate' ready for Leo when he called her to let his family know that he's bringing home an omega.

"I bought these years back & never used them so i hope this will be okay" she told him as omegas as self conscious & are often reluctant to wear clothes with other alpha's scent on them if they're not their mate. Lionel accepted the clothes with a nod "do you need help getting changed?" The omega again replied without using his words, by shaking his head "you want me to go outside?" She said seeing the Lionel is making no real effort to undress himself. *another nod*. "Okay. Don't lock the door" Elma said with a chuckle before leaving.

\-----

"Lionel?" Cristiano knocked on the door that was already open. He didn't wait for the omega to reply & stepped inside the room "i need to talk with you" the omega who was sitting in the middle of the bed & watching some cartoon that Elma put on the TV before leaving so he wouldn't get bored. Leo looked up at him with a frown, he didn't watch TV for years & he was really enjoying himself watching the colourful characters move on screen so he doesn't appreciate Cristiano interrupting it. Cristiano took the remote that was lying on the bed & paused the movie making Leo's frown deepen "Leo its important..i need your full attention babe, you can watch it after we're done with this"

"What do you want?" the omega said with an attitude making Cristiano rolled his eyes affectionately.

"I've told them not to ask you anything about your past"*"..told them it was too traumatizing...it probably was" Cristiano sighed & was Leo's turn to roll his eyes "so you don't have to worry about all that...questioning n' all"

"What'd you tell 'em?"

"I said i picked you up from the streets. They know you're untrained because i told them you ran away from the omega center..." the alpha kept saying while Lionel kept staring on his lap with red cheeks with embarrassment "..but you have to do me a favor too-.."

"& why should i do that?" Leo still didn't look up, suddenly feeling quite hot.

"I do not appreciate being talked back like this! clearly you're an untrained omega but you need to behave yourself"*"just because you are not mine doesn't mean i can't punish you as an alpha" Cristiano felt his cheeks heating up as he said those words "am i getting an apology or not?" he said sternly.

"S-Sorry alpha" Lionel stuttered shrinking into himself. Hearing Leo call him 'alpha' while he apologized for his behavior did things to Cristiano.

"...you know i did you a favor by bringing you here right? I kept my promise & didn't take you to any omega training centre. I couldn't leave you on streets either...it's a dangerous world out there for an unmated omega like you" Cristiano said caressing his nape again to comfort the omega. Lionel couldn't keep himself from leaning into the touch whimpering. "I'm lying for you so you don't have to face any questions that'll make you feel uncomfortable & in turn you'll have to keep your mouth shut too"

"Hm?" Leo looked at him confused.

"My mom doesn't know i work for the government...i mean she does know, she thinks i'm sheriff in our local police station, which is true..but thats just..i was given that post to keep my identity secret. She doesn't know that i'm a-.."

"Assassin?"

"Secret service."*"& what did i just tell you about not talking back hm?"

"Sorry.."

"You can't disclose anything about my job. She worries too much so it's very important you remember that. Can i trust you on this?"

Leo gave him a nod & Cristiano gave him a soft smile.

"Can i ask you um.." the omega mumbled, hesitant if he should ask or not.

"Go ahead. Ask what you want to"

"If it's so dangerous why do you do it?"*"n' its okay if you dun wanna say.." Leo reverted his gaze immediately. This didn't make Cristiano at all instead he felt warmth surge up his body. His future mate is worried about him already! this gives great happiness.

"Because i'm good at it & it gives a lot of money" Cristiano replied with a smile "Watching cinderella huh?" He played the paused video onTV & couldn't keep himself from smiling "that's cute"

"The nice lady said i could watch TV because she had to go make dinner" Lionel replied with a pout.

"Nice lady? Good to know you like them already...i hope you won't cause any trouble when i'm gone & by the way i've increased security of this house & there's gonna be two people always guarding the-.."

"Gone!?" Leo panicked.

"Yes Lionel, i'll leave for home after dinner"

"Is this not your home?"

"This is also my home but i live in another house...not far from here so if you need-.."

"Then why don't you leave here?"

"Because i've a lot of work to do little one & for that i need some alone time but don't worry you're safe here-..."

"Buh you won't be here.."

"I thought you hated me" Cristiano chuckled feeling relieved that the omega at least wants his company. He's hopeful that he can take the omega with him soon as his mate when he wouldn't be so busy with his works anymore.

"I h-hate you!" Leo blurted out before turning around & falling on the bed on his face, covering himself with the blanket. Cristiano had to bit his bottom lip to stiffle his laughter. Is this how omegas express their anger? He has never been with an omega before so he finds it very endearing...very different from all the emotions, all the feelings he gets in everyday life. Thank god he took his suppressants or else he'd on the omega already.

"Leo we should go downstairs, it's dinner time" Cristiano said. Its better that they join others downstairs because Cristiano could feel his urge of touching the omega is only getting stronger "Lionel...i'm talking to you" he said firmly.

"I want to watch the movie" Leo's words got muffled against the mattress.

"Leo i understand you didn't get any training but you can't just say 'no' to an alpha like that" Cristiano sighed "you've been hiding for years but now you've to adjust yourself in this society so you need to follow the rules & behave more appropriately...all this defiance will take us nowhere..." He kept talking while the omega just gave him a 'huh'. "Leo!" Cristiano said warningly. The alpha calling his name in that tone made Lionel shiver under the blanket "are you going downstairs with me or not!?"

"No!" Leo gave him a bold 'no' moving the blanket from his face.

"Don't challenge me, i'll not tolerate such insolent behaviour"

"What will you do!?" the omega challenged. Their was an eye contact for a few second before Cristiano put his arms around him & picked Lionel up like he weights nothing "lemme go.." Lionel fretted in his grip.

"Now you'll see what i do to you" the alpha growl walking out of the room carrying him.


	5. Chapter 5

"..alpha p'wease" Lionel whimpered squirming in his hold as Cristiano carried him downstairs.

Katia's first reaction seeing Lionel crying in Cristiano's grip was a gasp.

"What are you doing!?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Guys we need some more minutes till dinner is prepared but you all-..." Elma too gasped seeing both of them like that as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh its okay, take your time since Leo is gonna get his punishment first.."

"Punishment?..why? He's such a sweetheart..can't you see how scared he is?" Katia said quickly.

"He disobeyed me!..he said 'no' to his alpha"

"He never got any proper training..he doesn't know how to do that plus are you *his* alpha?

"He's is living under my protection now so yes, he's an omega! he should've known better" Cristiano didn't sound angry at all but still his words made Leo flinch.

"He has spent half of his life running away. He can't obey your rules because he's not used to doing so" Dolores said coming out of the kitchen shaking her head.

"You cannot give an untrained omega any corporal punishment" Elma's words came out a bit louder than she intended.

"Yes, you can't..that's too cruel. We raised you better than this Cristiano" Dolores said pursing her lips.

"Fine, no corporal punishment.." Cristiano could feel Lionel sigh in relief, it made his lips curve up into a smirk but he maintained his straight face. He did not not plan on giving Leo any corporal punishment anyway, he didn't want to scare the omega he just wants to set an example for him that who is in control here & it worked "..you're a lawyer Elma, fighting for omega rights & all that stuff right? so you tell me what can i do to make sure he won't repeat such insolent behaviour?"

"You can ask him nicely"

"That never works, trust me"

"I'm not helping you do anything which will make him hate me" Elma said.

*awkward silence*

Cristiano looked down at Lionel who was sniffling already with his hands folded on his chest, lips trembling in fear.

"Are you gonna behave from now on little one?" Cristiano asked towering over Leo's small stature, his deep gaze & stern voice made the omega nod his head as fast as he could "use your words"

"Y-Yes"

"Is this a promise or you are saying it to escape punishment?"

"Powmise."

"Good"*"now you'll stand in the corner facing the wall for ten minutes. Don't think this is your punishment for disobeying me, no, you're forgiven for that...this is to show you that i can give you punishments & i will if needed" Cristiano said pulling Lionel by his bicep to the corner.

"Is this very necessary!?" Katia asked with a sigh.

"Don't come between me & my omega" Cristiano said gritting his teeth, eyes flashing red.

"If you feel uncomfortable or anything you're allowed to move.." Cristiano murmured in Leo's ear before leaving him in the corner facing the wall "...don't look at me like that" he said seeing all three people in the room staring at him. Elma shaked her head disapprovingly as she walked into the kitchen followed by Katia & Dolores.

Lionel tried his best to hold back his sobs but he just can't...can't stop the tears from rolling down his eyes while he had made up his to not show any weakness in front of an alpha when he escaped from the training center but now he hates himself for crying, for not fighting back, for submitting to Cristiano, this is just too humiliating. He wants to turn around & stomp towards the alpha & tell him to fuck off but he doesn't want to get beaten up with cane or belt either...or even worse get spanked on his ass. The omega did not realize how loud he was crying till Cristiano placed a hand on his shoulder from behind.

"Your punishment is over...calm down now" Cristiano cooed "..you did good okay, you're a very good omega" he praised Lionel hoping it'll help him calm down "are you just gonna watch like that?..help him?" Cristiano said with a frown seeing Elma watching over them.

"You did this to him now you'll have to deal with it" she snapped.

"H-He's an unmated omega...i-i cant"

"You will deal with it" Elma said with a smirk before busying herself with her phone.

Cristiano muttered curses under his breath before turning towards Lionel who was sniffling with glassy eyes, jutting out his bottom lip. He groaned thinking about people calling omegas being crybabies, he knows a few omegas but they are strong & competitive but this one definitely a crybaby. He didn't even make Lionel stand for ten minutes, it was just the seventh minute when Cristiano ended his punishment because he was crying too much & it made Cristiano feel uncomfortable.

"Leo please calm down.." he tried again making the omega sit on the sofa "i-...i was just trying to make a point"*"see, you're are capable of listening to your alpha...i mean an alpha*" Cristiano corrected himself quickly as his hand went up to caress Lionel's nape "i understand this is very hard for you to accept but this is for your own good. You are an omega & you've to behave accordingly...if i don't discipline you, someone else will one day & i don't want that to happen" Cristiano said with a sigh.

Leo whimpered with a slight nod "let's go & have dinner" Cristiano said wiping his cheeks after a moment of silence, the omega's breathing have evened out & his hiccups have stopped too. Cristiano guided him to the dining table & made him sit in a chair that is far from his.

"Lionel, sweetheart why do you look so sad?" Dolores asked him.

"Cristiano just forced him to-.."

"Elma lets drop that topic now"*"..Cristiano is a bit conservative about the alpha-omega social roles bu-.." she gave Cristiano a sharp look when he groaned at her words "..but he has a really good heart & is caring and protective. He's a good person & i believe he'll turn out to be a good alpha too" she smiled at Lionel who blinked at her before nodding. Cristiano wanted to make a comment on that but then he decided not to so he continued eating with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Cristiano you're turning 26 this month, in fact its just 12 days till your birthday" Dolores said.

"Uh-huh..right" Cristiano didn't show any kind of excitement regarding his birthday.

"So we were thinking about having a small celebration this year, invite family & friends.."

"Mom you know i stay busy..i don't have time for all this"

"Right..of course" Katia said rolling her eyes.

"I really have a lot of works to do!"

*awkward silence*

"When was the last time you came to visit us?"

"I-..don't remember" Cristiano hesitated a bit before replying "are you crying?..mom?"

"It was two months ago Cristiano & you live only ten minutes walking distance from here" Dolores replied with a shaky voice & glassy eyes.

"She has no one except us, is your work more important than her happiness!? God dammit Cristiano!" Elma 

"Fine..we can have a celebration" Cristiano said rubbing the bridge of his nose with a tired sigh.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. I don't want to force you to do anything" Dolores said wiping a drop of tear from the corner of her eye.

"you're not forcing me, i understand i've been a bit distant & i am sorry for hurting you like that but i promise i'll try to come here more often" Cristiano said with a smile.

"That'll mean a lot" Dolores smiled back at him "by the way..i know you don't like talking about this but since you're turning 26 i've to ask, when are planning on getting a mate?"

"Mom.." Cristiano hates how whiny he sounds "i'm not ready for this yet- Leo if you can't feed yourself then you can ask someone to help, nobody here will mind feeding you" he said seeing how much food the omega has dropped on the table & on the handkerchief tucked in the collar of his sweatshirt.

" 'm sorry..i-i can feed myself- its just my hand, i-it shakes sometimes when 'm stressed..please forgive me? I can clean this..i'll do it now" Lionel stuttered glancing up at Cristiano then looking back on the plate, his hand-eye coordination was never so good.

"Babe it was merely a suggestion, you can make as much mess as you want, we don't mind & we won't mind help you feed yourself either okay?" Katia placed a hand on his back to calm him.

"You said your hand shakes when you're stressed? Are you feeling stressed now Leo?...does your hand hurts?" Cristiano asked curiously.

"Nuh..!" Lionel shaked his head a 'no' quickly to escape further questioning, Cristiano couldn't smell his distress either as he took very strong suppressants because without them he's sure he would have claimed the omega already.

"It doesn't look like you're not ready to have an omega" Dolores said teasingly.

\------

"Do you have to go?" Lionel asked with a pout.

"Yes Leo, be a good omega & don't cause them any trouble. Remember what i said okay?" Cristiano said taking up his shoulder bag from the floor.

"Are you gonna come visit?"

"You heard me during dinner, i promised my mum that i'll come here more often"

"Are you gonna come tomorrow?" Leo asked subconsiously giving his best puppy eye look.

"Fine, i'll come tomorrow" Cristiano stared at him for a moment before finally giving in.

"You promise?"

"I promise Leo"

"Can i talk with Geri?"

"Its already too late now little one, you can call him tomorrow, i've given Elma his number already, you'll just have to ask"

"Okay.." Leo mumbled.

"Gerard called me though, i gave him the updates so you don't have to worry"*"why don't you go to bed now?"

"Its just 10:30pm" the omega whined.

"Last two days were too stressful for you so why don't you take some proper rest?"

"Okay.." Lionel grumbled crawling on the bed. Cristiano licked his bottom lip following his movements...that ass!

"Uh..Leo i better get going, good night" Cristiano forced himself to say as he made his way towards the door. He can't stay with this omega any longer, its getting too overwhelming for him.

"Good night" Lionel said with a smile before Cristiano closed the bedroom door.


	6. Chapter 6

Lionel hummed to himself as he worked in the kitchen with Dolores & Katia. He has been helping the family do the domestic work right from the next day Cristiano left him here & now it has been almost a week. Cristiano has came to see him thrice & Leo talked with Gerard almost everyday, he's still sad about the fact that he got caught but at the same time he feels lucky that he got sent to stay with this amazing family who till now never tried to hurt him or forced him against his will, he knows things could have been much worse if some cruel alpha got him or Cristiano sent him to an omega training center but he didn't & for that he's truly grateful so he's helping the family everyway he can, not because he's an omega but because he wants to stay in this safe place for as long as possible & therefore he must work to prove himself useful. Today is a very busy day for the family because its Cristiano's birthday & Lionel is a bit extra excited today so he woke up early & cleaned the house spotless clean, then made a 'happy birthday' wall hanging with Elma's help & now he's whisking eggs which will be used to make Cristiano's birthday cake. The unexpected doorbell ringing made them stop their work.

"I'll get it.." Lionel said excitedly running to the door before anyone could protest, he opened the door without any second thought to find a very tired looking Cristiano standing on the other side of the door. The alpha's face scrunched up to a frown immediately seeing Lionel opening the door but secretly admiring how cute Lionel looked in the pink apron he was wearing.

"Leo?..Leo!?" Elma came running, calling his name to check on him.

"Why is he opening the door!? Do you guys let him open door always?" Cristiano asked pointing at Leo who stood there staring at his feet with a guilty expression because the alpha's voice was dead serious.

"No, this is the first time...he's feeling extra jumpy today" Elma said rolling her eyes affectionately.

"Leo, don't ever open doors again. It can be dangerous, as an omega you should be more careful" 

"Sowwy.." Lionel mumbled moving his left leg side to side on the floor & lips jutting out to form a pout.

"why are you so early by the way? We thought you'll be coming at evening"

"I just returned from London, i'm tired-.."

"do you want me to carry your bag!?" the omega asked with bright puppy eyes, showing off his cute dimples.

"No"

"Buh i can-..."

"I said no" Cristiano said sternly.

"Stop being so rude to him, he just wants to help.." Dolores said as she walked into the living room "you didn't tell us you'll be coming so early..? Are you okay?" She asked seeing how exhausted Cristiano looked "do you've too much work pressure in police station?"

"Yes, kind of...i-i was in London"

"When did you go to London?"

"I was there just for a day.."*"i'm going upstairs.." He said with a tired huff, he didn't sleep for two days because of his mission that none of his family members know about & now he's in some desperate need for sleep.

"Lionel, bring me some breakfast quickly.." he said as he walked upstairs because he didn't want the omega to feel ignored & he kind of looks hurt after Cristiano declined his offer of help.

"Okay.." the omega ran to the kitchen.

\----

Lionel knocked on the door but since he got no answer he pushed the door open a bit to peek inside. He thought for a moment when he saw Cristiano fast asleep on the bed before carefully opening the door enough to let himself in with the breakfast tray. Should he wake up the sleeping alpha? What if Cristiano gets angry on him? A whimper escaped his lips as he thought about it then frowned seeing the alpha sleeping with his shoes still on, Cristiano didn't even take off his jacket. Leo placed the breakfast tray on the side table then walked to the foot of the bed to take off Cristiano's shoe. He could feel his body heat up as he sat on the bed & tried to take off Cristiano's shoes as gently as he can without waking him up. He moved to the other leg after he successfully opened one of the shoe, he gave a shocked gasp when he saw a knief being strapped hidden in the alpha's ankle, he gasped louder when Cristiano jerked up from his sleep holding a gun a him, almost like he was aware of his surrounding even in his sleep.

"Leo..what're you doing here?" Cristiano groaned groggily putting the gun back in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"I-I bought you breakfast.." Lionel stuttered. Seeing the gun in Cristiano's hand made him remember about the night he got caught.

"& that's this you're doing hm?"

"I-I was j-just taking off your shoes.."

"What do you want now?"

"Nuffing.." Leo shaked his head quickly "..there's a knief-.."

"That is none of your business little one & therefore you won't ask"*"..thank you for bringing my breakfast, you can go now" Cristiano said after a pause.

"..the g-gun" Leo mewled.

"Leo, you'll go downstairs & continue doing what you were doing like the good omega you are & won't say anything to anybody or...or i'll have to punish you" the threat was clear in the alpha's voice.

"O-Okay" Leo stuttered before leaving the room in quick steps.

"Lionel, sweetheart why are you sweating so much?" Dolores asked him when he entered the kitchen.

"Ugh nuffing.." Dolores rolled her eyes affectionately. Lionel is truly an adorable omega, anyone would be lucky to have him as mate, she hopes what she is thinking comes true & Cristiano claims him as his mate.

\-----

"Lionel, babe?" Dolores knocked on the door before entering "as you know there will be some guests coming, i was wondering if you would want to put on a choker or something around your neck" the smile dropped from Lionel's face "if you don't want to thats okay too, i won't force you, it was just a suggestion"

"I-...'kay. Where is the c-collar?" Leo stuttered a bit dazed. He knew it, eventually all his freedom will be taken away & he will be left alone to live under the stairs or in basement chained to his collar.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do this if you don't want to & its not a collar...its a choker" Dolores showed him the babypink bow choker.

"I don't mind-..wearing it" he forced himself to say.

"Thank you Lionel, i knew you would understand" Leo nodded to her words "now turn around, let me help you put it on. The omega complied & turned around so she could put it around his neck "is it okay!?" She asked. It was a stick on ribbon choker so it wasn't uncomfortable at all so Lionel shaked his head "babe you sure you want to do this? You don't look very happy about it" Dolores asked him again.

"It's okay...it's just-...all this is new to me, i'm not used to this feeling-..having something around my neck. I've been running for years to save myself from all these but i can't do that anymore so its okay...there's no point of not wanting to wear it now, i- i used get used to all these...Cristiano was right" Leo said with a sigh.

"Oh..i understand the struggle now" Dolores said with a sad smile "i know people think omegas are weak, maybe you think the same now but the truth is Lionel omegas are the strongest of all, all the discrimination & struggles you've been through has made you strong. Soon you'll meet an alpha who'll end all your pain & make you feel special. He'll love you like no one else can & you'll feel like this life is worth living because your alpha will need you.."

"Alphas are evil..."

"That is not true...some are but not all. Do you think the same way about Cristiano? Or about Elma?"  
"No...to be honest they're very different from all the alpha's i've came across...& Geri, my friend, he's a good alpha too" Lionel replied with a frown.

"See? There are good alphas too & you'll meet one who'll change your life soon" Dolores said chuckling before walking out of the room leaving Leo confused.

\-----

"Happy birthday" Everyone in the room said in unison as they saw Cristiano. Cristiano gave them all a bright smile but his eyes were looking for Lionel. He waved at him when he noticed the omega standing in a corner of the room making Leo blush for getting caught starting. He couldn't help, Cristiano looks so handsome!

"Hi" Cristiano tapped on Lionel's shoulder after half an hour or so.

"H-Hello..uh happy birthday" Lionel gasped startled because he was still standing in a corner of the room, away from everyone & watched them celebrate.

"Thank you & sorry i didn't mean to scare you but why are standing here alone?" Cristiano asked frowning.

"Its okay, i'm fine here" Lionel mumbled. This alpha indeed is different than the others he has met, Lionel thought, he says sorry to an omega & wants him to join him in his birthday celebration with his guests? while the trainers in omega training centers clearly used to tell him that alphas don't want omegas to participate in any celebrations unless they're given permission. It'snot like Leo gives a shit about what the trainers told him to do in the omega training center, its just he's shy person, plus he doesn't know anyone here & not sure how the other alphas will react if they see him so he's standing quietly in a corner.

"But why?"

"I don't know anyone"

"I talk with these people once or twice a year, i haven't talked with some of them for years.." Cristiano said chuckling.

"But aren't they your family?"

"Uh-huh..my mum, katia, elma & you are my family, they are just some relatives"

"Me?"

"Uh i mean...since you're living with them-.."

"Oh.."*"Cristiano?"

"Yes?"

"Can you wait for a moment?"

"Sure.." Cristiano watched him run to another room & found himself smiling thinking about how adorable Leo is.

"This is for you.." Lionel mumbled holding out a bouquet of flower & a birthday card for Cristiano.

"Thank you Lionel...this means a lot" Cristiano said with a soft smile. He is surprised that the omega bothered making a birthday card for him "your calligraphy skill is amazing" he said truthfully.

"Isn't it? We were surprised too & he made the bouquet too with flowers he grew in our garden" Dolores intervened.

"Really!?" Cristiano looked at the omega with an amused smile who nodded in shyly.

"No wonder why they're so beautiful"

"Uh..thank yo-.."

"Are you wearing a collar?" Cristiano's eyes went wide when he noticed Lionel's pink choker which was hidden under the collar of his grey sweater.

"No..it's a choker. It's a fashion accessory okay..." Leo blurted out with red cheeks. He was about to run away from Cristiano & Dolores but the alpha caught his wrist in a tight grip.

"Where are you going?"

"I've work in kitchen" Lionel moaned at the touch.

"No you don't...you're coming with me to enjoy with everyone" Cristiano dragged him with himself to the middle of the room "guys, did you all meet Leo yet?"

\----

"Your collar is so cute Lionel" a girl sitting on the other side of the table complimented. She is Cristiano's cousin's omega, Cristiano told him.

"its not a collar, its a choker"

"It's all same.."

"No, a choker is a fashion accessory while a collar is a sign of..ownership" the omega replied with a frown & everyone having dinner looked at him, Cristiano who was sitting beside him almost got choked.

"Well...its not exactly a sign of ownership, it can be a sign of loyalty too" she said trying to hide the awkwardness of the situation with a smile, intertwining her fingers with her mate who was sitting right by her.

"Leo..!" Cristiano muttered but his voice was firm to make it clear for Leo to understand that he wants him to shut up while Dolores & Katia exchanged looks but Elma gave him a thumbs up, grinning.

"Do you have a mate?" Another guy asked him.

"Noh.." Leo heard people pitting him with 'aw', 'poor omega' but he ignored them all and continued with his meal.

"Leo don't talk like that.." Cristiano whispered in his ear.

"Why?"

"What did i tell you about behaving more like an omega & please don't give me that pout now. You're a good person but i need you to be a good omega too"

"No..!" Leo said before concentrating on his meal, Cristiano did the same with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think about this chapter...  
> & thank you for leaving kudos & nice comments :)


	7. Chapter 7

The car stopped with a sharp screeching noise in the driveway as Cristiano pressed on the break. Dolores called him to come over as soon as he could, saying it's about Lionel, she didn't mention what is wrong but she sounded pretty worried so Cristiano came as soon as he could.

"What happened? You sounded so worried?" Cristiano asked running to Dolores & his sisters who were waiting for him at the door.

"It's about Lionel.." Dolores sighed.

"Leo? What about him? Where is here!?" His eyes searched for the omega inside the room.

"Cristiano.." Dolores said walking inside the house & the other three followed him.

"People from his old training center came looking for him...along with people from omega welfare-.."

"What!?"*"where is Leo!?" Cristiano panicked, he sniffed the air & could smell the omega, there is a sourness with Leo's usual sweet scent "where is he mum!? Where is my omega?"

"Calm down Cristiano, he's hiding here somewhere.." Dolores said. Cristiano visibly relaxed at that & Katia took this opportunity to tease him.

"I new he's in love with that omega! aww"

"Now is not the time Katia"

"Shut up Katia!" Cristiano said before turning at his mother "what did they say?"

"They came here to take him but we did not let them saying he's with you-.."

"What!?"

"..-they said they'll come back tomorrow morning again & if they don't see his alpha, you..if they don't you they'll take him away-.."

"No!" 

"He's very scared, so are we. Can you please stay here tonight?" Elma said with a serious expression.

"Sure. I will but where is he?" Cristiano asked rubbing his face.

"He's hiding in the movie room-.."

"& you guys left him there alone.." Cristiano sprinted towards the movie room as he said. When he entered the movie room, it was all dark, he could hear Lionel silently crying but couldn't see him "Leo?" He called, he turned on the lights when he got no reply to see the omega hiding under a blanket in the last seat of the movie room. He smiled to himself, shaking his head as he made his way to the omega "Leo.." this time his voice was more calmer "everything is alright Leo, please stop crying.." Cristiano sat beside him & placed one of his hand on the omega hiding under the blanket, he could hear Leo's cries turn into sniffles "please take off the blanket so i can see you, please little one.." Cristiano cooed & it worked Lionel moved the blanket off his face but did not move from his place.

"Y-You came quickly.."

"I live just five minutes away" Cristiano said with a smile.

"T-They came to take me back buh i don't wanna go, i'd rather die.." Lionel said shaking his head.

"Leo you'll not talk like that" Cristiano said sternly "& you're going nowhere from here either.." he wiped the tears from Lionel's cheek.

"I trust you Cristiano.." Lionel said shifting uncomfortably on the seat. Having the alpha so close to him is having an effect on him just like having him sit so close to Cristiano is effecting the alpha. Cristiano's eyes flashed golden in desire which made Leo whimper.

"Is he okay?" Their moment got interrupted by Elma who came to check on Leo.

" 'm scared" Lionel mewled with red cheeks, gripping on Cristiano's shirt.

"You don't have to be...i'm staying here tonight so you don't need to worry"

"Thank you.."

"But they're coming tomorrow morning so we'll have to be prepared.." Cristiano said caressing the omega's cheeks.

\-----

Lionel looked at Cristiano when the doorbell rang with fear evident in his expression.

"I'll get it.." Cristiano said before making his way to the door, Elma followed him while Dolores & Katia stayed with the omega. There were three men standing when Cristiano opened the door.

"Ah Mr. Aveiro, good morning, hope we aren't bothering you by coming here right now" the one in the middle said with smirk.

 

"No-.."

"Good. Actually we came here last night but you weren't here so we had no other choice but to come back today. We won't take much of your time-.."

"What do you need?" Cristiano asked flatly.

"Four years ago a group of omega's escaped from state omega training center. We came to know that one of the omega is here staying in your house" another guy said. He's from the training center, Cristiano realized that by seeing the training center logo on his shirt.

"I don't know if the omega escaped any training center, i rescued him from the streets" Cristiano said maintaining his straight face.

"Can we talk with him?" the first man said who Cristiano identified as an officer from omega welfare.

"He's still quite traumatized-.."

"It'll only take just a moment"

"He doesn't want to talk with anyone"

"He's an omega who escaped from a training center. He is state's property" the training center representative said.

"He is a person & nobody own him except his alpha"

"Are you his alpha?" The officer questioned sharply.

"Know your place officer. Do you know who i am?" Cristiano said gritting his teeth.

"I know who you are sheriff & as an protector of law you should've taken him to an omega shelter. Now let us do our work & bring the omega"

"Cristiano.." Elma urged his brother to calm down.

"Fine, bring him" Cristiano told her glaring at the three men.

"Hello, we meet again.." the man from omega training center said with an evil smirk seeing Lionel come in small, hesitant steps accompanied by Dolores & Cristiano's sisters. His words made the omega shiver.

"Cristiano.." he mewled hiding behind Cristiano.

"It's him! Take him.." the man said showing everyone the file that had all the records about the omega when he was in the training center.

"You're not touching this omega" Cristiano growled.

"Or what will you do?"

"He is my mate so by law he's mine"

"Interesting..can we see the bite mark?"

"I told you he's traumatized so i didn't mark him yet but he's my soulmate"

"It doesn't work like that"*"he doesn't have a collar either & i think you of all people know it very well that its crime to leave an omega without collar. Other alphas may think he's unmated, which is true or doesn't have a family to look after him. It can be dangerous. If he is truly your mate then prove it!" Cristiano stood there silent for a moment. He knows what the man is talking about, he wants him to bite Leo...but he can't bite him like that, he can't break Leo's trust. His family too was shocked hearing what the officer said.  
"He is too scared to make a bond"

"But you're fit to make a bond. You're an alpha, it's your marking that matters not his..or are you afraid too?"

"Leo.." Cristiano looked down at the omega who was standing behind him.

"We can't keep wasting our time for the omega to make any decision"

"Leo..we-.." Cristiano was unsure about what to say to the omega but Lionel surprised him by submitting to him by showing off his neck for Cristiano to bite there while he cried "Leo.."  
"..j-just do it"

"Are you sure you want this!?" Cristiano asked placing his hands on Leo's shoulder.

"D-Do you want..me?" Lionel asked in a shaky voice.

"I want you..i need you, i love you" Cristiano said the truth.

"Then do it! I don't want to go with them.." the omega cried. Cristiano nodded before putting both his hands around Lionel's neck & bent down...

"Just know that i love you & i'll care for you & protect you for rest of my life" Cristiano murmured in his ear. It's a promise he made & he'll keep his promise. He is a bit hurt that Lionel didn't say i love you or i need you back but its okay, he knows even if the omega doesn't confess it verbally, he feels the same way for him. He bent a bit more as he sniffed in more of Leo's scent before he pressed his teeth on Leo's neck. Leo moaned at that, biting on his bottom lip because of the pain & pleasure, tightening his grip around Cristiano, who is now his alpha.

"Alpha! Alpha..!" Leo panted when Cristiano finally pulled back. He smiled satisfied seeing the mark he made on Leo's neck. Even though those men are still here, he finds himself relaxing, in peace now.

"My omega.." he muttered more to himself before leaning down again to place a soft kiss on Leo's lips "now he's officially my mate-.."

"But he still needs to come with us. He is state's property you see & the state has wasted a lot of money providing food & shelter for him. We have auction for every omega to get that money back! So either you pay his price or we take him back"

"Mum, take Leo inside.." he said looking at Dolores who nodded before guiding the crying omega inside along with Katia.

"I'm sorry but-.."

"We don't need him here to discuss business" Cristiano stopped him before he could complete his sentence, eyes flashing red.

\------

When Cristiano walked into the living room he found his sisters & Dolores trying to comfort Lionel. The sighed feeling sorry for the omega, he didn't deserve all that humiliation.

"Leo.."*"Leo they're gone, nobody is going to take you away from me now, please calm down-.."

"It's-it's all because of you! They found me because you bought me here...it's all because of you! I hate you!" Leo cried pointing his finger at his alpha accusingly. Hearing these words coming out of his omega's mouth hurt Cristiano, he had no other choice than to stand there silently staring at his crying omega.

"Don't be so harsh on your alpha.." Dolores tutted him "we are all destined to be with somebody & i'm sure, i believe this that if you trust Cristiano, you'll find your peace" she said with a smile.

"Since the first day we met, i knew you're my soulmate, i'll always keep you happy.." Cristiano said.

"We'll miss you so much sweetheart" Dolores said pulling him into a tight hug.

"W-Why? Where am i going?"

"In your alpha's house.." Lionel looked at Cristiano with wide eyes who gave him a soft smile before turning to Dolores.

"Did i do something wrong? Don't you want me here anymore?"

"What? no silly, of course we want you here babe but its time that you have a home of *your own* Katia said rubbing Leo's back "you're family now & you can come here whenever you want. Do you know that Cristiano lives just five minutes away from here" she tried to comfort the crying omega.

"Can you guys leave us for a moment alone.." Cristiano said rubbing the bridge of his nose. Dolores gave him an understanding nod before they all left the room "Lionel i-..."

"I don't wanchu talk with you right now..!" Lionel said jutting out his bottom lip.

"Fine, don't talk but just listen...i know all this is overwhelming for you but the truth is you're my mate now & i'm you're...even though you didn't bit me back yet, i hope i can make you change your mind soon.

"Of course i like things a certain way & there's gonna be some rules but i will also respect your decisions & privacy.."*"Leo..?" Cristiano tried again after a moment of silence "say something.."

"..fuck you!" Lionel muttered under his breath, he smirked when he heard Cristiano gasping at that.

"An omega shouldn't use such words at all!..you'll never use such words again. I don't know from where you learnt it but i won't hesitate punishing you if i hear this coming out of your mouth again. Is that understood!?" Cristiano said sternly.

"Fuck you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally an update after ages ._.  
> let me know what you guys think about this chapter in the comments & thank you for leaving all the kudos!


	8. Chapter 8

Lionel looked at the house from the car, it's as big as Cristiano's mother's house & looks homey but still he can't stop himself from being anxious after all this is where he is gonna live till his alpha, Cristiano wants him.

 

"Leo, we're here" Cristiano said opening the car door for him. Lionel didn't notice when the alpha got out of the car, stared at him dazed. Cristiano smelled his fear so he gave him a soft smile trying to make it easier for the omega. He reluctantly got out of the car & Cristiano immediately put his arm around Leo's lean body. Lionel walked towards the house in slow, hesitant steps folding his arms across his chest, he limped a bit because of the cold grass under his bare foot, Cristiano noticed it and made a mental note of buying a pair of shoe for his omega as soon as possible. He put a password in the lock to open the door & let themselves in "..so this is my house, our house*" he announced. Lionel flinched in fear when he heard the door shut close behind him "Lionel you're safe here, i'm not going to hurt you.." Cristiano said putting both his hands on his omega's sides making Lionel whimper at the touch.

 

After Cristiano marked him it was decided that Lionel would stay with his alpha but still Cristiano waited for a few days before bringing him here because he had to prepare the house for his new omega. He even took two months leave from his work so that he can have more bonding time with his mate but more importantly to make sure Lionel won't try to escape and help him get used to his new routine.

 

"Do you want me to take you around the house or do you want to rest?"

 

"W-Whatever you want.."

 

"Alright then i'll give you a little tour first...lets start with the living" Cristiano said guiding Leo to the living room. The pursed his lips seeing the giant basket filled with pillows & blankets, he can make an idea why it is there & for whom "..& this is the kitchen" he said turning towards the kitchen. After finishing with the ground floor Lionel followed him upstairs "this is my bedroom" he said pointing at the closed door "...& this is your bedroom" he opened the door that was parallel to Cristiano's room. Lionel was stunned hearing after hearing Cristiano, he can't believe that the would let him live in a room of his own...this is not how it's supposed to be, omega's live in some dark corner of the house but soon Lionel's expression changed.

 

"Why there are teddy bears & hearts in this room? & why are the walls painted baby pink?" The omega asked angrily pointing at the stuffed toys placed on the bed "& what about these giant basket like things?"

 

"I don't appreciate being talked to in this tone, i've no wish to punish you on your first day & i've always treated you politely so i expect the same courtesy from you. If you want me to answer your questions you've to ask me politely" Cristiano said sternly, his alpha voice made Leo bow down his head immediately.

 

"Why there are so many stuffed toys in this room & why is it painted pink?...& 'm- also curious about that giant basket filled with pillows in this room & the one in the living room" Lionel mumbled shifting uncomfortably under Cristiano's gaze. It made Cristiano's lips curve up into a smile. Surely his omega is a defiant one but he's an omega after all, it's in his nature to submit to his alpha, it doesn't matter how much he tries to act rebellious outside. It'll be a challenge for him to crush Lionel's stubbornness but it's going to be an interesting journey Cristiano thinks.

 

"I wasn't sure about how to decorate your room so i asked a girl in home decor corner of the mall, she said omega's loves to be surrounded by soft, cozy things...is that true little one?" Cristiano sneered "& about the big baskets...those are for you to rest in, there's one in my bedroom too" Cristiano watched the omega torn between lashing out & trying to keep himself calm with a smirk. It gives him great satisfaction realizing Leo is probably trying to behave more like an omega because he doesn't want to get punished but at the same time Cristiano doesn't want him to be scared of him either "you can go & change, take some rest or whatever, i'll show you around rest of the house tomorrow. I'll be downstairs making dinner"

 

"..change into what?" Lionel asked with a frown. Cristiano thought for a moment scratching his chin....Lionel didn't have any belongings, all the clothes he has been wearing is either given by Cristiano or by his sisters.

 

"We'll go shopping soon alright, you can wear my clothes tonight" Cristiano sighed again.

 

"I don't think i need to change my clothes.."

 

"You sure you don't wanna take a shower? Or wear something more comfy before going to bed?" Cristiano asked with a frown & Lionel shaked his head a 'no' quickly "alright, i guess then you can do whatever you prefer while i make dinner.." 

 

"..won't you tell me about the rules?" The omega asked walking down the stairs behind Cristiano.

 

"The rules..." Cristiano muttered under his breath as he walked into the kitchen "..right now you've only one cardinal rule to follow that is you won't try to run away. Breaking this rule will lead to severe punishment & i mean it Lionel. I'm tell this for your own safety, it's not safe for an omega to be in streets alone.." Cristiano's sounded dead serious about this & for some reason Leo could feel his neck heat up & his cheeks turned pink "this house has multiple cctvs & an alarm system just to let you know...& since i'm in secret service it won't take me much time to find you" he said taking out vegetables from the refrigerator "give me a reply little one.." he said when he got no response from the omega.

 

"Okay...& don't call me that" Leo blurted out & Cristiano had to stop his work to look at him.

 

"Why? I think it suits you" he said with an amused smile "are you going to stand there whole night?" the alpha said after a minute or so.

 

"W-Where do you wan' me sit?..the couch? the floor?" The question made Cristiano frown.

 

"You can sit on the couch..or why do you try out your new basket?"

 

" 'm not your dog...!"

 

"No you're my kitten" Lionel glared at that "..you're going to sit on your basket" the omega thought for a moment before making his way to the new furniture. He flopped himself on the mattress with an indignant huff, it was quite big so he rolled on it to lie there on his stomach then shifted deeper under the pillows & blankets to hide his face. Cristiano found himself smiling watching Leo burrowing himself in his basket. Ever since he has met Leo something deep inside him has changed, Cristiano can feel it, before he met the omega he dedicated every minute of his day to his work, he didn't prefer spending much time with his family but now he wants to spend more time with his omega.

 

He's a person who would kill anyone during his missions but now he wants to protect "Leo dinner is ready.." Cristiano called him after about half an hour. When he got no reply he walked into the living room to find his omega snoring softly curled up in his basket. His lips curved up into a smile watching Leo sleep peacefully "Leo?" He called him.

 

"Umm-ph-.." Lionel stirred up from his sleep, he rolled on his back & blinked at Cristiano, rubbing his eyes.

 

"Couldn't sleep well last night?"

 

"Didn't sleep in the afternoon.." the omega replied groggily.

 

"I didn't know you nap in the afternoon.."

 

"Katia made me sleep in the noons, now it turned into a habit" Leo pouted.

 

"Aww.." Cristiano said teasingly but he finds this very endearing. He held out his hands for Leo & to his surprise the omega accepted the help without any protest "come on dinner is ready.." Cristiano guide his sleepy omega to the dining table.

 

" 'm i supposed to eat with you?" Leo asked.

 

"Of course, i don't understand why you would think i'd treat you like a second class citizen.." Cristiano said with a huff as he served the food.

 

"...isn't that what we are?"

 

"I'd rather not have that discussion right now.." Cristiano said firmly ending the discussion there.

 

The dinner time was uneventful except Lionel caught Cristiano checking on him from the corner of his eyes a few time, they left a chair empty between themselves...it was Lionel who didn't sit on the chair beside Cristiano's & the alpha let it go because he wanted to show Leo that he respects his decisions "i'm gonna clean up before going to bed.." Cristiano said as he made his way to the kitchen sink with the dishes after Lionel was done having his dinner.

 

"I can do that..th-the clean up"

 

"No need..you look very tired already" Cristiano said with a smile turning on the sink tap.

 

"Um..okay"*"what do you want me to do?" the omega mumbled standing on the other side of the kitchen counter.

 

"You can do whatever you want...do you want to watch tv?...or we can just talk you know"

 

"..t-talk about what!?"

 

"Anything you want, i'm sure you've a lot of questions for me?" Cristiano said as he cleaned the dishes.

 

"Uh..can you tell me about my daily routine? like when do i need to wake up, when do you leave for work & what are the works that i need to do n' all?" Lionel stuttered.

 

"you don't have to do any extra work, i didn't bring you here as my slave okay. Of course i would like you to follow a certain day routine so that you can lead a healthy lifestyle but that doesn't mean i'll set a waking up time for you & i've taken two months 'mate leave' from my work so we can spend more time together..."

 

"You don't want me to do any of your domestic work?" the omega asked narrowing his eyes.

 

"You will do some, we'll share the works because obviously you can't do them all alone but not now, i want you to be happy & comfortable first"

 

"You are a weird alpha" Lionel mumbled after a moment of silence.

 

"Thank you" Cristiano said chuckling "do you want to go to bed now or do you want to spend some more time here?"

 

"..we-...'m gonna sleep in my room n' you'll 'leep in yo' room right?" Lionel's voice got reduced to barely audible as he said, he looked anywhere but at Cristiano.

 

"you will sleep in your room...but you can sleep with me if you want to too" Cristiano said sadly & he got the expected answer, Leo shaked his head a 'no' as fast as he could "alright, let me tuck you in bed then" Cristiano put his arm around Leo's thin hip & guided him upstairs.

 

" 'm not a child!" the omega said angrily but Cristiano pulled him closer "can i sleep somewhere else?...in the kitchen or under the stairs? Anywhere will do" Lionel literally begged after the alpha opened the door of his room.

 

"As your alpha i simply can't let you sleep in kitchen or under the stairs, sleeping on hard floor is not good for your health" Cristiano said with a dramatic gasp.

 

"You- you can't brainwash me with pink walls & teddy bears"

 

"Says the omega who was asking for his 'day routine' few minutes ago" Cristiano said slightly pushing him inside the room.

 

"...i was asking because so that i can keep myself busy with work

 

"Now now, don't ruin your sleep by getting hyped. I'll wake you up at 7:00am tomorrow" Cristiano kept on nudging Lionel till he got on the bed, he pulled the comforter till his shoulder.

 

"...but you said i can sleep for as long as i want"

 

"I changed my mind" Cristiano said with a smug smile caressing Leo on his neck glands.

 

"..a-all you alphas are evil!" Lionel wanted to show his indignation but instead he purred at the touch.

 

"Good night little one.." Cristiano put a chaste kiss on Lionel's forehead "..don't try to run away-.." he said closing the door behind him & the teddy bear Lionel threw hit the closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to post this chapter but i'm on vacation now so i'll post some more :)  
> Let me know what you guys think about this chapter in the comments :)


	9. Chapter 9

Cristiano sighed when he saw Lionel still lying curled up in his basket facing the window just like he was thirty minutes ago when Cristiano left him to go to his study room to return some e-mails. It's already been three days since the alpha bought him here & Lionel has been an absolute ball of misery, most of the time he has been in his room, never asked for anything & talked only when Cristiano asked him somethin, it makes Cristiano feel awful sometimes, they're supposed to be soulmates so Lionel should feel the same way for him...right?

"Lionel, we need to go shopping.." He announced walking towards the omega thinking going out will help the omega cheer up.

"do i have to go?"

"Of course, we'll buy new clothes for you & we're also out of groceries. Wait, i'll go get your jacket" when Cristiano returned with a jacket, Lionel was standing in the middle of the room, biting the nail of his small finger, as oblivious as ever. He had another thing for Lionel too but he wasn't sure how to give it to him "..here you go" he said draping the warm, oversized jacket on Leo "Leo you need to wear this.." he said showing the omega the pink choker he was wearing on his birthday "...not giving a collar to an omega is considered as negligence so you've to wear it when we go outside" Cristiano said before Lionel could even protest. The omega wanted to laugh at that but instead he turned around so that Cristiano could put the choker around his neck "thank you for being so cooperative" he said with a smile turning his mate around. Being so close Lionel's scent filled his senses but he can still smell a bit sourness in it. The next problem they faced before leaving was Lionel had no shoes & Cristiano's shoes were way too big fot the omega so Cristiano put the shoelace around his feet & tied them tightly so that it doesn't come off.

"Where you goin'? Your car is there.." Lionel asked with confused expression seeing Cristiano walk towards the garage while his car is parked in the driveway.

"We need a bigger car today munchkin" Cristiano said as he pressed a button to open the garage door.

"Don't call me that!" Lionel said with red cheeks stomping his foot on the grass.

"You look even cuter when you're angry.." the alpha grinned getting inside his black rangerover. He stopped the car in front of Lionel so that he can get in "..& Leo, don't try to do anything stupid there okay" Cristiano told him with a serious tone as he buckled his seatbelt.

\-----

Cristiano had put a arm around Lionel protectively as he walked inside the mall & Leo too had a tight grip on Cristiano's jacket, not used to walking in crowd like this. He did caught a few people staring at him but he's sure they're looking at *his alpha*...*Cristiano is indeed a very good looking alpha & he is looking more handsome today wearing the sunglass, any omega will be lucky to have him as their alpha* Lionel blushed thinking *...but he is his alpha now but...but does he really love him? Will he keep him for rest of his life or is he going to leave him after some months...?*

"Is there any problem, Leo?" Cristiano looked down at him with a concerned expression but Lionel didn't understand why he's asking so kept staring at him with innocent puppy eyes "why did you stop walking silly?" Cristiano laughed affectionately.

"Alpha.." Lionel purred hugging Cristiano tightly surprising him.

"What is it little one?..i guess you're having trouble walking wearing these shoes, let's get you a pair of shoes first" Cristiano said looking down at his omega's feet before they made their way to luxury brand floor. Lionel felt a little out of the place passing by the shops of well known luxury brands in trackpants that was sweeping the floor & a jacket that was coming down almost till his knees. It has been years since he came to a shipping mall & he has never been in the luxury brand floor either. He looked at the other omegas who were there with their alphas, a few of them were wearing custom made outfits with harnesses& all while few had tails or kitten ears but most of them had leash attached to their collar & their alpha were holding the other end but they didn't look much bothered about that, Lionel wondered if they've been trained like that or they'rejust proud of their identity or it they accepted this lifestyle because their alphas are rich therefore they can lead much more comfortable life than most omegas can...but then again he's one of them, he's one of those few lucky omegas who get alphas who truly love & care for them enough to buy them new clothes when they need it instead of handing them old, used clothes. Lionel looked up at Cristiano again with a frown...why is he so different from all the alphas he has come across before? It only makes him more apprehensive because he doesn't know what to expect.

However he was very happy with his new shoes...they're so warm & soft & fits just perfectly!

"Are they comfortable?"

"Um-hmm.." Lionel replied showing off his dimples & it made Cristiano so happy to see him smile finally "..they're warm n' furry!" He looked down at his new UGG boots.

"Glad you liked them.." Cristiano said chuckling.

"I like my sneakers too! Thank you.." Lionel said sincerely. 

"Anytime little one, i'll be always there to take of all your needs"

After almost one and a half hour they were done shopping. Lionel can't help but feel flattered seeing how his alpha is pampering him even though he disagreed on getting some of the clothes Cristiano chose for him because they had cartoons & flowers on them but his alpha added them in the cart anyway along with the clothes Lionel chose himself. He thinks Cristiano bought him the most beautiful clothes which are not only comfortable but also too expensive, not many alpha would waste that much money to buy clothes for their omega "Lionel do you need anything else?" Cristiano asked managing all the bags in both his hands & still trying to grab Leo's wrist.

"Uh-...can i 've a pair of undies?" the omega mumbled with red cheeks after a moment of thinking.

"Oh right...i totally forgot about that"*"by the way leo...are you wearing any underwear right now?" Cristiano asked after a pause.

"Of course!"

"Whose?"

"Mine" Lionel blurted out & Cristiano arched an eyebrow at him "don't give me that look okay, i wash it everyday"

"When?"

"Before goin' to bed"

"You sleep without wearing underwear?"*"..don't get pouty now, i won't tease you anymore"*"..but i think it's cute...silly boy" Cristiano gave him a light swat on his butt chuckling.

" 'm not wearing those" Lionel whined pointing at the pack of underwear Cristiano took from the rack.

"Why not? They're cute.."

"I want to wear normal, man undies not these stupid bright coloured things with...hearts n' stars" Lionel said with red cheeks "...n' didn't know a person in secret service would prefer cute things so much" his small smirk didn't go unnoticed by Cristiano.

"You're gonna wear this"

" 'm 19 years old"

"Really? I was worried i claimed an underaged omega" Cristiano said with a surprised gasp. He thought Lionel is 17 or 18 maybe, he hoped he would be at least 18 years old but he never expected the omega to be 19 because he doesn't have a physique of an 19 year old.

"W-Why do you mock me like this?" Lionel asked with shaky voice.

"Hey hey little one..are you crying? I wasn't mocking you, i really thought you were younger" Cristiano said seeing Lionel's glassy eyes "i'm so sorry if my words hurt you" he pulled him for a hug.

"..j-just b-b-cuz you're an alpha doesn't mean you can mock me always-..." Lionel cried against Cristiano's chest.

"Okay...alright, i'm sorry. Please calm down-.." Cristiano said awkwardly as a few passers looked at them as he rubbed Lionel's back soothingly "baby? little one?..we can't keep standing here for forever"

"Y-Yea right.." Lionel hiccuped as he pulled back from the hug.

"Leo.."

"mm..."

"Can i get you an ice-cream to make you feel better?...or let's have pizza, it's already lunchtime" Cristiano said wiping the omega's tears but Lionel just shrugged at that. They went back to the parking lot to leave all the shopping bags in the car before they went to the food court "um Lionel? Do you want to sit here while i go place our order?" Cristiano asked a bit hesitantly because he didn't want to leave him alone but the counter where they were taking orders were too crowded too, Lionel gave him a slight nod "it'll only take a minute. Just..please, please don't go anywhere"

" 'kay.." Lionel mumbled & Cristiano made his way to the counter after giving Leo a soft smile. It took Cristiano a little more time than he thought it would in the food counter so he quickly walked towards the table with their meal where he left Leo. He was already feeling a bit apprehensive all these time for leaving the omega alone but he could feel his heart skip a beat when he didn't see Lionel sitting where he left him. He looked around the food court panickedly, eyes searching for the petite omega....he shouldn't have left him here alone...he should have known better than to trust an untrained omega like this. Cristiano cursed himself mentally but he quickly took out his phone because he left a tracking device in pocket of the jacket Lionel was wearing because his rational self knew something like this might happen so he came prepared. Since the tracking device was connected with his phone, he can easily monitor his omega's location. According to the tracking device location the omega isn't very far way, in fact it shows he's only about 300 meters away from Cristiano. The alpha sprinted towards the exit door pushing & shoving against people.

Lionel walked outside the shopping mall cautiously with his jacket hoodie pulled down, praying that nobody stops him. He could hear his heart beating a little faster with every step he took. He passed the mall security without getting noticed by anyone he was about to sigh in relief but a police officer blocked his path.

"Where is your alpha, omega?" the officer asked sternly & Lionel went blank in front of him, it's almost like the officer looked through him, he opened his mouth to say something but no words came out of him mouth "do you have an alpha?" the officer's voice was even more harsh this time.

"My-..my alpha-.." Lionel stuttered.

"Lionel, there you are.." the omega gasped, startled when Cristiano appeared from out of nowhere & caught his bicep in an iron tight grip "what took you so long?" the alpha asked casually as if he's aware of the fact that his omega actually tried to run away. Lionel looked at him was same blank expression then looked back at the police man.

"Oh sheriff, so this is your omega huh? I thought he was trying to run away or got abandoned.." the officer who happens to work in the same police station where Cristiano works said with a nervous laugh.

"yes, officer martinez, he's my omega. I just sent him to leave our cart..." Cristiano glanced at the line of shopping cart kept just few meters away from them "but thank you for looking out" he forced a smile while he was literally raging inside.

"it's good to see you finally settle down sheriff, i'll go now to continue my regular round ups, have a good day" the officer said before leaving the spot.

Cristiano looked down at Lionel, towering over him. The omega let out a whimper bowing down his head immediately in submission seeing his alpha's eye flash red in anger. Cristiano didn't say anything to him though just dragged him to the car harshly & literally pushed him inside, on the seat. Their ride home was quiet, Cristiano did not look at Lionel, neither did the omega dared looking at him, Lionel sat there on his seat with his knees folded to his chest & face hidden between them in fear.

\-----

"You know very well what you did was wrong...stupid, very stupid. I trusted you...i should have known better than to trust an omega but i need to make sure that this doesn't happen again so i've punish you-.."

"..please don't punish me...i-i'll be good- i promise" Leo mewled standing in front of Cristiano, looking down at the floor.

"You can beg all you want but it's not gonna change my decision" Cristiano said shaking his head sitting on the sofa.

"...please?" Lionel pleaded as tears kept rolling down his cheeks.

"However, if you be a good omega & accept your punishment without anymore fuss, i can reduce the number of spanks" Cristiano tried to negotiate because he simply didn't have the heart to say no to Leo's puppy eyes.

"A-Are you gonna s-spank me?" Lionel was expecting this but he also had some other type of punishments that his alpha could give him in his mind, yet he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Yes...come on now, come here.." Cristiano said patting on his thighs

Lionel though for a moment before stepping closer to Cristiano, he knows there's no point fighting. Cristiano grabbed his wrist & made the crying omega sit on his lap "it'll get over soon.." Cristiano murmured in his ear trying to calm the stressed omega as he turned him over on his thighs. This time he didn't treat the omega roughly, instead he was gentle & comforting "i decided on giving you twenty spanks for what you did but if you be a good omega i'll give you only fifteen like i promised"

Lionel squirmed a bit when he felt Cristiano lift up his sweatshirt, he tried to bat his hands away but the alpha got his hand in a tight grip instead. Cristiano held Lionel's hands in a tight grip on his back with one hand while he slowly pulled down Lionel's pants to his thighs with the other. He could feel the omega shivering under his touch.

"I'm gonna start now...you are going to count every slap i give you & thank me when i'm done alright?" Cristiano said, he couldn't stop himself from squeezing Lionel's buttcheek before starting, it's so round & soft...so tantalizing!

Lionel screamed out in pain when the first stroke landed on his buttcheek & he started crying harder while choking out an 'one'. Cristiano waited for a moment before bringing down his hand again..then again n' again. The omega's cries & his voice only got weaker with every stroke. He has been punished by many people before in the training center, the trainers had their own innovative ways to hurt & humiliate him, his father used to beat him up but this is more humiliating, at least at home his own father used to beat him up & at training center the trainers didn't give a fuck about him, they didn't own him so they were careful about leaving permanent damages & Lionel was just to stubborn to listen to them & made up his mind that he won't give in because they're were hurting him, he was too proud plus there were more naked omegas like him but with Cristiano it's different...it hurts, he wants to fight back...he wants to tell the alpha to fuck off...that he doesn't 'own' him but also a part of him feels bad for what he did & feels like he actually deserves to be disciplined by Cristiano. The alpha was making it harder for him to fight back by murmuring encouraging & comforting words in his ear as he continued hitting his buttcheek.

"...you're doing so good one, just five more n' it'll be over" Cristiano told him.

...but why would an alpha tell him all these nice words while punishing him?

"..t-thank youh-..al-alpha" Lionel said sobbing after Cristiano gave him the last slap, he had stopped counting somewhere in between but Cristiano did not force him to count either.

"Thank you for being such a good omega" Cristiano leaned down to kiss on the bite mark on Leo's shoulder while running his fingers up & down his spine soothingly.

He could feel his omega's boner press against his own but he decided not to comment on it, as a person who got training of a secret service agent, Cristiano has got more self control than any other alpha but it is not very unnatural for an unmated, untrained omega to react like that. Cristiano gently turned Leo on his lap, the omega was still silently crying, too tired to give any reaction now, the alpha tightened his grip around him before taking Lionel to his room. Cristiano carefully put Leo down on the bed on his side so that his sore bum doesn't hurt. He looked down at his omega with a grim expression, Lionel was still weeping with his eyes closed with shame & knees folded to his chest to hide his member.

"I'll be back in a minute.." Cristiano said to the crying omega before leaving the room. He came back after a minute with a bottle of lotion & an ice pack, the alpha let out a tired huff looking down at Lionel before he got to work. Lionel stiffened his legs when Cristiano tried to take off his pants that were pulled down his knees. He let out muffled protests, his words were all gibberish to Cristiano's ear "let me take care of you Leo.."

"..'m sowwy...bu-buh p'lease dun do this" Lionel struggled breathing.

"I'm not going to hurt you little one but i have to take off your pant...i'll put some lotion on your sore peach, it'll help with the pain. I'll cover you with the blanket as soon as i'm done" Cristiano cooed rubbing Leo's neck giving him the much needed endorphin release to help with the pain. Lionel could not stop himself from leaning to the touch, whimpering. He missed the alpha's touch immediately when Cristiano retrieved his hand, Lionel looked up at him with teary puppy eyes, wanting more neck rubs but Cristiano was wrapping the icepack with a towel "why don't you put this on your willy? It'll make your boner go away" Cristiano said casually but Lionel stared at him in absolute shock before his pouty bottom lip started quivering & he started crying again & Cristiano realized he shouldn't have said it "oh..i shouldn't have said it but i just wanted to help you know" Cristiano said with a blank face as he kept the towel wrapped icepack in the side table, within Leo's reach in case the omega decides on using it & the went around the bed with the lotion. He quickly applied a generous amount of it on Lionel's red ass hoping the pain will be gone by the time Leo wakes up from his nap.

Cristiano pulled the blanket over Lionel, he kissed the omega on his forehead "...all is forgiven alright, now stop crying & go to sleep okay? You will feel much better when you wake up...if you need anything, call me, i'll be in my room okay" he said & Leo nodded with a whimper, Cristiano gave him a soft kiss & then left the room with another deep sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think about this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Lionel turned for some minutes before finally lying on his back. After Cristiano gave him his spanks he left him to take some rest, Leo fell asleep crying, he slept for about four hours & now he is awake. He checked the watch, it's around two. He can still feel the blunt pain on his peach but that's not the reason for the tears in his eyes. He thought about everything that had happened earlier that day.

Lionel thought about how happy he was, how happy & Cristiano made him feel. Cristiano didn't deserve that, Cristiano has always tried to make him comfortable and safe, he has given him a home & love, he didn't deserve this. Leo tried to blink away the tears. If Cristiano wanted to hurt him, he would have done it already but he has always been so loving, caring & attentive of all Leo's needs and Leo has also always felt safe around him so it's okay to say Cristiano is a good alpha. Leo thinks Cristiano is very good looking too, he does checks him out from the corner of his eyes sometimes, some mornings when Cristiano comes out of the shower, Leo can't help but drool looking at the alpha and the alpha's smell, he smells so good, it makes Leo feel so peaceful. Cristiano is so perfect.

Leo knows Cristiano is the perfect alpha for him. He's sure Cristiano is disappointed on him, he has seen it in his eyes, he has to make everything right, before Cristiano gives up on him, he has to make things right. Leo decided he doesn't want to run away anymore, he wants to feel loved & warm between two hands & he knows Cristiano will be more than happy to do it for him. Leo got out of his bed, ignoring the pain in his peach, he doesn't care if Cristiano will be angry if he goes to him at this hour, all he knows is that he has to tell him sorry & let him know he is grateful for everything Cristiano did for him & that he's worth his time. Lionel stood outside Cristiano's room for a moment before pushing the door open, the lights of the room was turned off & Cristiano was sleeping on his bed. Leo was a bit unsure of what to do, he has never been to Cristiano's room before, the omega wondered if his alpha would get angry if he woke him up or by seeing him enter his room without permission.

"Cristiano" Leo called him, his voice was shaky. Cristiano was still sleeping so Leo called him again. "Alpha" he nudged Cristiano this time, sniffling. Cristiano woke up startled from his sleep.

"Leo?" Cristiano said in a sleepy voice, sitting up, surprised to see the omega.

"Alpha, I'm sorry for everything I did today, 'm sorry that I hurt your feelings & that I was disrespectful to you, please forgive me? I want you to know that I'm greatful for everything you did for me" Leo cried kneeling down on the carpet near the edge of the bed. Cristiano did not know what to say to that and it took him a moment to react because he didn't expect Leo to come to him like this and he did not expect Leo to kneel before him like this, this is the most submissive gesture he has got from Lionel.

"Leo, come on here, I told you that I've forgiven you" Cristiano said getting out of the bed & put his arms around Lionel & guide the crying omega on the bed.

"Alpha" Leo said curling up in Cristiano's lap.

"Please calm down babe" Cristiano tried again.

"I will never do that again" Leo cried against his alpha.

"I know babe & I've told you, you're forgiven, you were just a bit confused but now you know what you want & that's all that matters" Cristiano said placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You mean it?" Leo looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Of course I do little one" Cristiano said with a smile rubbing his back. After Leo was reassured that Cristiano has forgiven him, his sobs turned into hiccups and after some minutes he stopped crying, he nuzzled against Cristiano, smelling him, finding his alpha's smell soothing. Cristiano was surprised by this gesture but it was so endearing that he couldn't stop himself from rubbing Leo's nape.

"My alpha" Leo said tightening his hands around Cristiano.

"Always yours baby, I love you" Cristiano said kissing Leo on his forehead. There was tears of happiness in his eyes, he can't believe Leo called him his alpha. He feels so happy right now. "Leo, babe I've to get out of the bed for a minute" he said to the omega after five minutes.

"Why?" Leo asked with shaky voice and teary eyes looking up at him.

"I will be back in a minute I promise, then we can cuddle all night if you want to" Cristiano said.

"Okay but you've to come back as soon as you're done" Leo said with a pout after a moment of thinking.

"Okay, I promise" Cristiano said chuckling, getting out of the bed.

"What took you so long?" Leo said with a pout when he saw Cristiano entering the room after some minutes, he had two cup noodles in his hands.

"I'm sorry, it took a little longer but I had to heat up these cup noodles" Cristiano said getting on the bed "I know this is not what we usually have for dinner but it's almost 2:00 am now & you didn't have your dinner, I promise I'll make you a hearty meal for breakfast tomorrow" he said handing a cup noodle to Leo.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, you're doing enough for me" Leo said.

"It's because you deserve the best" Cristiano said with a smile.

"You make me feel so loved" Leo said with a smile, stuffing some of the noodles in his mouth.

"I'm here to give to all the love you deserve, you just have to trust me little one" Cristiano said, he quickly stuffed two spoonful of noodles before he left his cup on the side table and took Leo's cup from his hand so he can hand feed him, he bought a spoonful of noodles to the omega's mouth, Leo was a bit hesitant about it but it was only for a second & he accepted from Cristiano.

Cristiano smiled at him & Lionel gave him a shy smile while chewing the noodles in his mouth. Cristiano is happy and at ease that Lionel is trusting him now. He loves Leo so much. After he was done feeding Leo he finished his own cup before getting comfortable under the blanket with Leo.

"I'm glad you came here, i hope everything will be same tommorow after we wake up" Cristiano said.

"Everything will be same when we wake up tomorrow, i want all the love you will give me" Leo said.

"Thank you Leo, i love you so much" Cristiano said to him, he wanted to kiss Leo on his lips but he's not sure if Lionel is ready for it so he just gave him another kiss on his forehead "let's sleep now?" He asked and Leo nodded.

"This is so nice" Leo said.

"What is?" Cristiano asked covering them both with the blanket.

"Sleeping with someone" Leo said shifting under the blanket.

"Why do you think that?"

"It's warmer and snuggly" Leo said and it made Cristiano smile.

"Good night little one" Cristiano said putting an arm around Leo.

\-----

Lionel turned for a few minutes before he finally opened his eyes and saw Cristiano sitting beside him with his back pressed against the headboard.

"Good morning little one, you're such a precious thing" Cristiano said with a smile, Leo feels so loved and appriciated right now.

"Good morning Cristiano" Leo said with a smile.

"Get up and get ready quickly, we've slept a little extra today"

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Leo said sitting up.

"We stayed up for some time last night so i thought you'd like to sleep a little more" Cristiano told him and he nodded at that before getting off the bed and making his way to the bathroom.

"Umm Cristiano? I need my toothbrush" Lionel said stepping out of the bathroom after a few seconds.

"I will get it from your room" Cristiano quickly went to Leo's room and bought him his toothbrush. After he was done, they went downstairs.

Cristiano and Lionel made their way to the living room holding hands, Cristiano was a step ahead of them.

"I'm going to make pancakes" Cristiano said walking to the kitchen counter.

"I love pancakes" Leo said with a smile.

After they were done making pancakes, they sat together today to have breakfast instead on having a chair gap. Cristiano can tell Leo is feeling shy from the way he is not looking at him & how red his cheeks are, occassionally Cristiano would find him looking at him and they would give eachother playful smiles. Cristiano knows Leo is enjoying this, he too is enjoying his domesticity, this is something he has never felt before.

"Would you like to have some dulce de leche?" Lionel said to Cristiano as he took out a spoonful of dulce de leche for himself. Cristiano knows how much Leo loves this.

"No, thank you little one, i have to follow a sugar free diet.

"But it tastes so nice, you've to try" Leo said giving Cristiano a spoonful of dulce de leche.

"You are adorable" Cristiano said with a smile.

After they finished having breakfast, they cleaned up the table and was about to cuddle up against eachother on the sofa and watch a movie but Cristiano's phone started ringing.

Cristiano accepted the phone and it was his mother on the phone. They talked for a few minutes before he turned towards Leo.

"Mum has asked us to have lunch at her place, would you like to go?" Cristiano said to Leo.

"Of course, i'd love that" Leo replied.

"Would you like to go for a walk before we go? Just around the neighbourhood" Cristiano said after a moment of silence.

"Sure, i'd love that" Leo replied with a shy smile, his cheeks turning pink again.

After an hour or so they were getting ready to go.

"Leo, why don't you wear a sweater, it's a bit cold outside.

"Okay, but you've to choose one for me" Leo said with a pout.

"Alright" Cristiano said with a chuckle. He took out a baby pink sweater from wardrobe for Leo.

"It's nice, i'm gonna wear this" Leo said with a smile. Cristiano was wearing a high neck black sweatshirt & a long jacket, he looks so handsome, Leo bit his bottom lip, Cristiano noticed it and smirked.

"Leo, i hope you'll not try to run away today" Cristiano said pulling the omega close to him & Leo shaked his head as fast as he could "good boy" Cristiano said brushing his fingers on Leo's collar, Leo put both his hands around Cristiano's arm before they went for the walk.

"What do you think about this neighbourhood?"Cristiano asked to break the silence while they walked.

"It's nice and calm" Leo replied.

"About some hundreds of people live in this town but it has everything, a supermarket, a community center, etc" Cristiano told him. Cristiano said most of the things, Lionel replied only with few words but that doesn't mean he wasn't interested, he was looking at the other alpha & omegas, he was observing how other omegas are behaving and how their alphas are treating them, Cristiano noticed this so he let Lionel see instead of talking. Cristiano has decided on training Lionel once he is comfortable in his new life but if Leo is curious about something, he'll let him explore.

"Cristiano can i ask you for something?" Leo said suddenly.

"Of course little one, what is it?"

"Please don't tell them that i tried to run away"

"I'm sorry little one, they already know it but hey, they're still supportive" Cristiano said.

"I want to go home" Leo said in a shaky voice.

"Hey, i told you they're still supportive and they still love you and if this makes you feel better, i've told them about what happened between us last night and they're happy" Cristiano said with a smile.

"You promise?"

"I promise" Cristiano told him.

After about thirty minutes of walking around the neighbourhood they were in Cristiano's mother's house. Cristiano pressed the doorbell and Dolores opened the door.

"I'm so glad you both could come" Dolores said with a smile hugging them both.

"We live in the same neighbourhood" Cristiano said.

"You little thing, Cristiano told me you were being naughty" she said turning towards Leo.

"Yes, about that i'm so sorry, i promise i'll never do that again, please forgive me" Leo said in a shaky voice.

"It's alright darling, you're here with us safe, that's all it matters" Dolores said guiding them to the living room.

"You're not mad at me?" Leo asked with a pout.

"No, i was thinking if you are okay" Dolores made Leo sit with her on the sofa.

"Now i feel so bad, i'm so ungrateful" Lionel sniffled throwing himself against Dolores & hiding his face on her shoulder.

"You're not ungrateful, you were just confused, you're one of the sweetest person i know" Katia said walking into the room from kitchen "Cristiano tell him what a sweet omega he is" she told her brother who was already playing fifa sitting on another couch.

"I've said that to him & i mean it" Cristiano said, his eyes were on the tv screen.

"Now you believe us" Dolores said and Lionel nodded "good, now let me go then, i've works to do in the kitchen, i'm making paella"

"I love paella"

"I know you'll love the potato cheese balls too" she said and Leo grinned at her to show his approval. By the time all the dishes were prepared it was already lunch time so they sat for lunch together and it was lively and full of laughter. After they were done Lionel helped Dolores wash the dishes.

"Leo, can i ask you something?" She asked handing him a dish so he can keep them in place.

"Of course"

"Do you love Cristiano or do you think you can ever love him?"

"I-I to be honest after what i've been through i didn't think i can ever trust an alpha again but then i met Cristiano and everything changed. I had a little crush on him when i saw him first, he looks so handsome and smells so nice" Lionel said with a nervous laugh and pink cheeks "but i couldn't bring myself to trust him, i wasn't ready to invest any emotions, everything happened so fast but more i spend time with him i realize how lucky i am that i found him. I think i am in love with him"

"I'm so happy to hear this because trust me Leo he loves you very much and i knew you felt the same way for him. He has changed so much since he met you"

"He did?"

"Yes Leo, he did, he smiles more now" she said to Leo with a smile and Leo smiled back.

After they were done with their work in the kitchen they joined Cristiano, Katia and Elma to play cards. Lionel sat beside his alpha because he had to know how to play cards from Cristiano. They played and laughed till it was evening and Cristiano said it was time to go but his family members asked them to stay till dinner, they insisted so much that Cristiano agreed on staying. After dinner when Cristiano said they need to go home now, Lionel came to him with puppy eyes and pouty lips.

"Let's stay here Cristiano please" Leo please.

"No we've to go home" Cristiano said sternly.

"Since he wants to stay so much why don't you just stay" Elma said.

"Alpha please" Leo said petulantly hugging Cristiano.

"Okay, we can stay" Cristiano said with a sigh because he can't say no to Leo's puppy eyes especially when he calls him alpha.

"I love you so much" Lionel said squealing, still hugging Cristiano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think about this chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with two plots when i was writing the navy AU & of course i'd to write both of them lol


End file.
